Koi no ABO
by moonlightariaXIII
Summary: Series of one-shots. Mainly present day, possibly a few set in the past and/or during the show. Main pairings: SayaxHagi, LuluxRiku, others... Chapter 17: Everytime I think of you... ON HIATUS
1. Jet Boy Jet Girl: SayaxHagi

Back already! I've been milling over this/these idea(s) for a while now…

This will be a series of one-shots, possibly a few two-shots, about random couples from the series (includes: show, manga, novel) and a few other characters, some might not have pairings. A few might be set in the past or during the show, but most of these will be set, in present day. See profile for further explanation.

Here's a list of parings I'll be using, most will be SayaxHagi or LuluxRiku, but But the possibility of other pairings exist.

And if you read my other story, 'Gone', then you already know about my habit of using Japanese songs for titles, I'll be sticking with that in this series. Every now and then I will also probably be using some English songs for titles if need be, genres ranging anywhere from Rock to Pop to Country or whatever fit's the plot for that chapter.

The series title comes from the NEWS song 'Koi no ABO'. It means 'Love's ABO'. ABO is referring to blood types so it could also loosely mean 'Love's Blood type'. Goes with the romance themes and the show! Double whammy!^^

Chapter title comes from Hitomi Takahashi's song 'Jet Boy Jet Girl'.

* * *

Chapter 1: Jet Boy Jet Girl

_Summary: Saya wishes she could fly._

* * *

Saya always loved the beach. Especially at night. Sometimes, late at night, she and Hagi would sneak out and go for moonlit walks on the sandy shore. It was always so peaceful at night. And they were always alone.

Tonight was no exception.

Side by side they sat in the sand. Hands clasped between them, their fingers laced. Watching the light of the full moon dancing on the dark water.

Hagi wasn't aware that anything was wrong until heard a faint sigh below his shoulder and the warmth in his hand was suddenly taken away. He looked down in surprise at the woman on his left.

Saya was sitting hunkered over, knees pulled up to rest her folded arms, her head was bent down so her long hair fell forward like a curtain, hiding her lovely face.

He reached towards her with his hand, still stinging from missing hers, and pulled the long black strands away. "Saya? What's the matter?"

Her cheeks were puffed out in a pout. Eyes locked strait ahead. She huffed slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, he moved before her, crouched on his knees.

She averted her eyes, but not before catching a glimpse of his worried blue-grey ones, and pursed her lips. That single glance whittled away most of her stubbornness.

"Whatever I did to upset you, love, know that I am sorry." The worry in his voice killed the rest of it.

She looked up at him with frantic eyes. "You didn't do anything, Hagi! What makes you think that?"

"You are angry with me." He sat back on his legs, his fingers brushing against the bare skin of her leg.

"I'm not mad at you." She looked down, her chin fell to her crossed arms. "I'm just a bit miffed that's all."

"About what?"

"Nothing. It's silly." She mumbled.

Hagi placed both of his soft palms on either side of her face and lifted it up until she was looking at him. "Saya… nothing you say is 'silly'." His serious look told her he meant it. "Now please tell me what it is that is bothering you."

She couldn't resist that face. His eyes. They always made her want to say what she was thinking.

"I want to fly." Her face was flushed.

That caught him off guard. "What?"

"You can fly. You have wings. I wish I could fly, too. It looks so fun. Up in the air, the wind in your hair. I bet it would be wonderful to fly."

"I have taken you into the air before…"

She shook her head. "That's different. Then we were fighting. It was necessary and I wasn't paying attention then. I want to fly for the enjoyment of it."

He looked at her for a moment. Then he stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Voice full of surprise.

"You wish to fly. I will give you what you wish."

"But your wing…" She remembered it had been severely damaged by Amshel in their fight at the MET.

"It is healed." His calm reply soothed her before. However when his shirt crumpled to the ground her face flooded with color.

She was distracted at the sight of his bare chest. Their relationship had long since passed the level of being modest around each other, she had already seen everything. But the sight of him in any state of undress still caused her heart to race and her stomach to flutter.

She was saved when two black wings protruded from his back. She was intrigued by them. She stood and unconsciously walked towards him. Her hand reaching out to gently caress the leathery skin. He stiffened at her touch and she was sure she heard him sigh.

She looked up at him. "I'm not afraid of you, you know?"

"I know."

"No. I mean, I wasn't afraid of you. Back then. That day at the Zoo."

"Saya… you do not have to say such things for my sake. I know I frightened you back then."

Her shaking head silenced him. "I wasn't afraid of you. I… was upset." He opened his mouth to comment but she pressed her finger to his lips. "I was upset with myself. For what I had done to you. What I had made you become. I… Never, never in my life have I ever been afraid of you, Hagi. Never think that I have."

His lips turned up into a smile. He walked around behind her and placed his large hands on her waist.

Suddenly she was in the air. Looking down at the water. The feeling was better than she imagined. She spread her arms out like a bird and closed her eyes.

She lost track of time. She had no idea how long they had been in the air. But she got an idea. This would be fun.

A mischievous grin crossed her face. She opened her eyes and placed her hands atop his. Grasping his fingers she pried them away from her hips bringing them out to the sides like she had previously. Then she pushed herself out and away from him, escaping his reach.

She fell. The rush felt wonderful. Air whipping her long hair all around. The whooshing in her ears. The water was getting closer.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her thin frame, halting her decent. She looked up at him with a grin.

His angry face made her laugh. "That was not funny, Saya."

She giggled. "I knew you would catch me."

He didn't look thrilled at her assumption, even if it was correct.

"Don't be mad. I was only playing."

He sighed. Her hand came to rest on his cheek. Pulling his face down to hers, she kissed his lips softly.

When she pulled back she said, "I'm sorry."

"I am not angry."

"Can we stay like this?" She asked quietly.

He gave her a gentle smile, "For as long as you like."

She smiled and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. He released her knees and let her body extend down to press fully against his and wrapped his arms around her waist securely.

He decended lower, down to the still water, their feet barely above the surface. He began to sway slightly, almost as if they were dancing. Strong, black wings flapping once in a while to keep them in the air.

She whispered against his neck, "I love you, Hagi."

"And I love you, Saya." He whispered back, pressing his face into her hair.

She brought one arm down and pulled his hand from her waist again. But this time she intertwined their fingers. He kept his other arm tightly in place.

"Hagi?"

"Hm?"

"Don't ever let me go."

* * *

A/N: I love this^^

Hope you enjoyed it!

Next up: Riku takes Lulu stargazing…


	2. Planetarium: LuluxRiku

* * *

I think this pairing is so cute. They're both adorable! I think they would be a good match for each other.

I could imagine their relationship being very comical and sweet and innocent all at the same time. They are both physically old enough to have a romantic relationship. In the novel Riku is 14 at the beginning, which would make him 15 when he became a Chevalier, he just looks younger than he actually is, that was mentioned a lot in the novel, he was always made fun of over it. Lulu is said to be about 14 physically as well. And everyone knows were teenagers minds often wander, and given that they are both trapped in teenage bodies…

Nothing heavy here though, just fluff. They haven't realized how they really feel yet^^

The title is from 'Planetarium' by Ai Otsuka.

* * *

Chapter 2: Planetarium

_Summary: Riku takes Lulu stargazing…_

* * *

It was one of those rare nights where Lulu couldn't sleep.

She lay on her stomach and kneaded her pillow with her fists in frustration.

She really hated it when that happened. It meant she couldn't dream. She liked dreams.

Normally, on nights like this, she would go to Saya's room and they would sit and talk about different things. But not anymore.

Saya didn't say much after dark anymore, other than a few choice words, if you could even call them that. Not since she started sharing a room with Hagi.

Lulu understood that, after releasing over a hundred years of pent up affection, it would be difficult for anyone to keep their hands off each other. She didn't blame them for wanting to be alone.

The sound of rustling paper reminded her that _she_ wasn't alone. _The Brat_. That was what she called him.

She groaned in frustration and sat up on the sheets, the blanket still draped over her head. Turning to him, she gave him a vicious glare.

Brown eyes rose to meet her green ones and for a second she forgot why she was angry.

"You're still awake?" Riku asked.

Ever since Julia had found a way to de-crystallize him, Lulu had been stuck with him. They had to share a room, since Omoro had a limited number of available spaces and Riku didn't sleep. Besides he insisted that it was still his room…

She saw the book in his hands and went back to glaring.

"Iie. I'm sleep walking."

He raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm then went back to reading. He flipped a page. She wanted nothing more than to rip that darn book from his hands and hit him with it.

Usually she could count on him for a good argument. That would have at least kept her from being bored.

She gave up her angry act and watched him for a moment.

"What are you reading?"

He looked at her again before answering, "Fabre's Book of Insects."

"A bug book?" she asked sarcastically.

He looked annoyed. "Go to sleep and leave me alone."

"Oh, believe me I would rather be! Why do you think I'm sitting here talking to you? Enjoyment?"

"You can't sleep?"

"Iie." She crossed her arms and fumed. "I'm not really tired. I'm bored actually. I wanna do something fun."

Riku was quiet for a moment. Then he shut his book and dropped it on the floor beside him. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Okite kudasai!"

"Doushite?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I know something we can do!"

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you?" He glowered at her. "Fine, _where_ are we going?"

"To the park." He smiled a toothy grin, tilting his head to the side.

She lost her train of though and had trouble voicing her reply. "Wh… what's at the park?" _How did he do that?_

"You'll just have to wait until we get there?"

She went to her, their, ugh, closet and found her favorite pair of boots. As she was lacing them up loosely she watched as dug through a stack of books. "What are you looking for?"

He appeared disappointed. "It doesn't matter… I can't find it… I think I remember enough anyway."

Lulu was confused.

Riku walked over to the window and opened it. He climbed up on the sill. "Can you get down or do you need help?" He was completely sincere in his question.

"I think I can manage."

"Ii." He disappeared. She looked down at the sidewalk where he stood gazing up at her. "Coming?"

She hopped up on the window. And smirked. _A street lamp. This will be fun!_

She jumped from the window, grasping the horizontal bar at the top of the pole and swinging around one full rotation. Then, with grace any gymnast would be jealous of, she dismounted, doing a somersault before landing elegantly on her feet. "Ta-da!"

"Misebirakashi-ya…" Riku mumbled and walked off.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean!?" _WHY didn't he find that impressive!? Wait, why do I even care? _

"Figure it out yourself!" he called back to her.

She stuck her tongue out at his back before running to catch up.

------

When they were within sight of the park Lulu zoomed ahead of Riku and plopped down on the swing.

When he finally strolled up he went to the jungle gym and climbed to the top.

"So why did you bring me here?" She called over to him, kicking her legs so she could swing. Her answer came in a simple point upward with his finger. She looked up… and gasped. The sky was adorned with thousands of little dots. Some bigger than other, some smaller. "Wow. Kirei."

"Hai. You can always see the stars better way out here. Away from all the city lights."

She dug the toes of boots into the dirt to stop her movement and looked over at him.

He was drawing in the air with his finger. "You see that bunch of stars, right there? That's a constellation called 'Draco'. Cause it looks like a dragon."

She looked up but couldn't see what he meant.

"And that one there… it's the head of 'Hydra'."

When she jumped off the swing he looked down at her. She walked slowly towards him. She climbed up beside him and sat on the bars, a few feet away. And looked up again. "Which one is the dragon?"

Riku smiled and looked back up too. "That one right there. Miru?"

She followed his finger. "Hai! I see it! It does look like a dragon."

"And you see that one over there? The zigzag one? It's Hydra."

"Cool." She couldn't stop her smile. "What's that big bright star right there?"

"That's not a star, that's Venus." She looked at him in confusion. "It's a planet."

"Venus? You mean like that picture of the naked lady in the sea shell in art class?"

"Sort of…" Riku tried to hide his blush. "And you see that square looking set of stars, with the thing that looks like a handle? That's the tail of Ursa Major. If you follow the top star you can see the rest of the body. And right behind it, the hourglass shaped cluster, is Orion, the hunter. You can see his bow and arrow pointing towards…"

"What's Ursa Major supposed to be?" Lulu asked.

"A bear." Riku looked at her curiously.

"With that big long tail!?" She burst out. "It looks more like a giant raccoon!"

Riku blinked for a second then looked up. "You're right. It does!" He looked back at her and smiled.

A cool breeze blew and a shiver ran through her. She hadn't brought a jacket, and she was still in her pajama shorts and a camisole. She instinctively moved closer to him for warmth, their shoulders brushed. When she realized what she had done she looked up at him blushing.

He didn't seem to notice, he was still staring at the stars.

With red still in her cheeks she looked back up too. She swung her dangling legs slightly. "How do you say star in Japanese?"

"Hoshi." He said calmly looking down at her.

"Hoshi…" she repeated.

She yawned. Her eyelids began to droop.

"Can we do this again sometime? Riku?" She asked drowsily. The hand she had between them gripping the bar slipped off and he reached down to take hold of it. She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. Her lids were fighting to stay open.

"Hai. Any time you want." He smiled.

"Arigatou…" She smiled. With the her foot, she playfully nudged his. Then her eyes fell closed and she finally drifted off to sleep.

Riku leaned his head down to rest atop hers. He closed his eyes and whispered into her purple hair, "Oyasuminasai, Lulu."

* * *

I don't really know much about constellation locations or when you can see them or any of that. I just know their names^^ So don't get mad if I mentioned one that shouldn't be there.

Translations:

Okite kudasai- get up

Doushite - why

Ii - okay

Misebirakashi-ya - show-off

Oi - hey!

Kirei - pretty/beautiful

Miru - see

Oyasuminasai - good night

Next chapter: Diva thinks it's unfair…


	3. Miss Lady: Diva

Hm. I was listening to this song and I just thought it sounded sort of like Diva's temperament. All the 'I hate you' and 'why's it always me' attitude. She's always having bad luck. Poor thing. It seems a good fit for her.

Very nice song too. Very funny. Especially the "I'll punch you in the nose" and "I'll beat you up" parts. ^^

'Miss Lady' by Hitomi Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 3: Miss Lady

Summary: _Diva thinks it's unfair…_

* * *

"Wh-why is it… only happening… to _me_, … Saya?" that scared, broken voice sounds so unlike me.

Why _is_ it only _me_? Why are _you_ still the same? Why am _I_ the only one _dying_!?

_It's not fair…_

But when have you ever been fair, Saya-neesama?

It wasn't fair that you left me for that wretched boy.

It wasn't fair that you were free when I was locked up.

It wasn't fair that you got to have all the fun.

It wasn't fair that you got all the love and attention from everyone.

_You had friends and family and I had no one… No one but you._

"_Let's be friends." _That was what you said that first day…

"_The princess with a beautiful voice - Diva!" _You gave me my name…

It made me so happy that you said that to me…

_I loved you!_

But it wasn't fair. You had everything I wanted. And I had nothing.

I wanted love. I wanted a family. Just like you had.

So I made my own family… One that would love me… My Chevaliers… And I had something you didn't have…

Babies… My very own little babies…

I would make sure that they were never treated the way I was. They would have fun and lots of love. They would never be alone or locked away in a tower.

I finally had everything I ever wanted.

And you are taking it away from me…

My name, my life, my family…

_Why? What did I do? All I ever did was love you!_

_You're the one that said you wanted to die! Not me!_

_You have everything, but you don't want it… you want to throw it all away!_

_I hate you!_

_Give back everything you took from me and let me live!_

_**Crackle… Crack…**_

"Diva!" My name always sounds so pretty when you say it, Saya-neesama.

_Why are you crying? Why do you sound so sad? _

I don't understand... "Oneesama… ?"

My arm breaks from my shoulder but you catch it. Why? "I'll help you… I'll help you!"

_Liar… You left me! You don't love me… Even though I loved you…_

_So why are you crying? Why are you trying to help? _

I watch as my arm falls from your hand and shatters.

Then my knees buckle. I'm so numb that I don't even feel it when I hit the floor. I don't feel the tears I see falling from your eyes.

I don't understand!

_Why?_

_Why do you look so sad? You did this to me?_

I look away. It doesn't matter, I'm more concerned about…

"My… babies…"

_You're even taking them from me…_

I will never get to hold them, now. Never get to see their smiling faces. Never hear their lovely voices.

I'm barely aware of the numbness in my hand as I reach to touch them. One last time.

They are so beautiful.

_Are you really going to kill them, too?_

My hand crumbles.

I try my best to smile for them. My face is so stiff, it's hard to move… But I have to, they shouldn't see their mother sad. It shouldn't be their last memory of me…

I'm so sorry, my little ones…

I love you…

_It's just not fair…_

* * *

**A/N: **I was wondering what she was thinking when she was dying, and this is what I ended up with. (I had to re-write it at least 5 times… I lost count actually… and I still don't like it much. But I'll just work on it again later.) I really liked Diva… strange… She wasn't really bad… She didn't know any better. She just had a bad influence playing her like a cheep violin. It really wasn't fair...

Not much to say here… just this was harder to write than I thought it would be…

Next chapter: _She's so spoiled to have him…_


	4. Amaenbo: SayaxHagi

After all the hassle that last chapter caused me I figured I'd take it easy this time around^^

Me and my cousin were bored. And I had a bunch of songs I wanted to use for titles written down with pairings beside them. I told her to close her eyes and pick one. She ended up picking the title/pairings for chapters 4 through 8... So yay! Saved me the trouble!

The title is 'Amaenbo' by Ai Otsuka. Amaenbo means 'Spoiled Child'.

* * *

Chapter 4: Amaenbo

_Summary: She is so spoiled to have him…_

* * *

Saya sits by the window and watches down at the road in front of Omoro.

_Hagi is coming home today_. The thought makes her smile. She had missed him so much.

It seemed silly, he had only been gone for 3 days. On a business trip with David and Lewis, and Kai had gone as well. They had been apart for longer than this before.

She had been wearing his old shirt since he had left. It was so big on her little frame, nearly to her knees and roomy enough for two of her. _He is over a foot taller than me. And physically older…_

She giggled at the though.

_Oh! Is that them? _Her face pressed up against the glass. "No…" she sighed disappointedly when the car zoomed on by.

Suddenly she is aware that the house seems cold. It's always like that when he is gone. It feels like the middle winter. And no matter what she wraps up in, a big flees blanket or a worn-in coat, it never warms her.

Because what she really wants to be wrapped up in is Hagi's big, strong arms. So warm. So comforting and protective.

She wants him to hold her and never let go.

She laughs again.

_I'm so spoiled._

And really, she is. Her entire life, up until she had released Diva, she had been handed anything and everything she had ever wanted. Be it a fancy dress or an expensive trinket, no one had ever denied her anything.

That is, not until Hagi arrived. In the beginning he had refused to do anything she asked.

She smiles at the thought of Hagi's attitude towards her and how it had changed, quite drastically.

He had gone from a defiant boy to a loyal friend to a devoted servant to her lover.

It was funny. He was the last person she expected to be in love with her, after everything she had put him through… She would have thought he would have left the first chance he got. But he stayed.

Even when she told him he could go. He always replied softly, _"I am here for you, because I want to be and no other reason." _

That had filled her with such joy, knowing he wouldn't leave. She would be lost without him.

His mere presence in her life had spoiled her so.

The fact that he was always there, that he was her friend, he was hers… She loved it. And she wouldn't be, _couldn't be_ without him.

It wasn't just because she wanted him with her, she _needed_ him with her.

She needed him there to hold her up when she fell. She needed him to tell her everything would be okay when everything was going wrong. She needed him to wipe her tears away, and brush her hair out of her eyes and so many other things that only he could do.

Because it wasn't the same when it came from someone else.

No one could ever take Hagi's place, in her life or in her heart.

She is brought from her thoughts by the sound of a car door slamming. Saya's face is glued to the window once more, like a small child looking in the window of a toy store.

Reddish brown orbs glitter with excitement as blue-grey eyes meet and lock with them.

Saya turns from the window and all but skips out of her room. As she walks down the stairs to the family quarters she thinks its quite ironic.

Most people spend their lives looking for that one person. Their true love, their soul mate. And she had had hers given to her, and she had him with her nearly her entire life and never even realized it.

She didn't have to dream of that perfect someone. She already had him.

Her bare feet meet plush carpet and she halts to look at the door. Waiting.

The door knob turns and the wooden slab swings open. Hagi enters, looking right at her, as if he knew the exact spot she would be in. _He probably did._

Her face flushes as she watches him. A big smile spreading across her face.

Hagi simply stands and waits, with a small smile of his own.

Kai comes in behind him and shuts the door. He halts when he nearly runs into the tall man's back. Startled he looks from Hagi to Saya and back. Seeing the dreamy look on their faces he grinned and rolled is eyes. Knowing they were trying to be respectful of his presence. He hurried out of the room, calling for one of the houses younger residents for a 'distraction'.

The second he disappeared, Saya ran. She jumped when she was before him, slamming into him and nearly knocking him down, and wrapped her arms and legs around his long body.

She pressed her lips to his hungrily, in a deep kiss. Pouring her heart into it. _Oh, how I missed this!_

It was like she was a child again, overindulging herself on the sweetest chocolate ever. _He tastes so good! _She sighed into his mouth.

Hagi pulled away with a small laugh, untangling her limbs from his neck and hips.

When her feet hit the floor her face fell into a pout, bottom lip puckering.

"I missed you, too, love." He smiled.

"Really?" Her eyes brightened. "How much?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, tilting her head back.

He leaned forward, his forehead resting against hers, noses brushing slightly as he whispered, "Very much, so," across her lips before pressing his to hers for a second time.

She smiled into the kiss.

She really was spoiled.

_But being spoiled isn't always such a bad thing._

* * *

**A/N:** I loved writing this^^ I think it's my favorite so far.

I love this song. I can't wait until later this week when Ai-chan's LOVE is BEST cd comes out! Then I'll get to hear the new version! Amaenbo ~Wedding~!!! It's an orchestra version!

Next chapter:_ The twins want to be like their Oka-chan…_


	5. Goodnight Baby: Twins

Ah! The lovely little twins! Kanade(red eyes) and Hibiki(blue eyes). It took me a while to get used to their names but now I love them!

This kinda goes along with the whole RikuxLulu thing in my head… The twins are bound to see her as sort of a mother figure, she's got be helping Kai raise them, there's no way he could do it alone, they'd eat him out of house and home, and since they wont call him (a human) dad, I doubt they would call any human female mom. They could probably tell that Lulu is like them, so since she's the only female Chiropteran around… she's mama!!

The title comes from 'Goodnight Baby' by Ayaka. I like the song, but it doesn't really click with me. I'm using it because its really the only Japanese mother/daughter song I know… Oh well, I'll make it work!

* * *

Chapter 5: Goodnight Baby

_Summary: The twins want to be like their Oka-chan…_

* * *

A big reddish brown eye peeked around the sliding bedroom door. Then the little girls entire face leaned in for a better look. An identical face appeared beside her, the only difference was her eyes were blue.

The person they were looking for wasn't there.

"What are you doing?"

They both jumped and turned to the tall owner of the voice. Looking up at him.

"Hagi-san, have you seen Oka-chan?" Their little voices asked in unison.

"Hai. She is downstairs. Helping Riku with dinner." Hagi answered.

"Arigatou!" They both turned and ran towards the stairs.

Hagi watched after them, a small smile on his face.

They bounded into the kitchen. "Oka-chan!"

"Kana-chan. Hibi-chan. No running in the kitchen! You might slip and fall!" Lulu chided them waving a vegetable peeler.

"Gomen ne, Oka-chan…" Both little girls clasped their hands behind their back and puckered their bottom lips.

She smiled and went back to her work.

"Do you want to help?" Riku, standing by the stove, stirring the nikujaga stew, asked his daughters.

Kanade looked up at her father, "What should we do, Oto-chan?"

"Oto-chan, what should we do?" Hibiki repeated.

"You can help with the ingredients. Does that sound fun?"

"Hai!" they chimed together.

When Lulu had finished peeling and chopping the potatoes they brought them to their father. He gave each little girl a bowl with some in it and lifted them up, one at a time, so they could pour them into the steaming pot.

"I'll have the tamanegi and ninjin in a minute, Riku." Lulu called.

"Great, Lulu! You remembered what I taught you!" He had bee teaching her more Japanese.

Kanade watched as Lulu beamed as chopped the big white onion with a knife. _I could do that. I can be like Oka-chan!_

She pushed the stepping stool they used to reach the upper cabinets across the wood floor over to the counter where the carrots lay. _I'll do these so Oka-chan wont have to work so hard!_

"What are you doing?" Hibiki whispered. When Kanade reached for a knife from the knife block. "We're not supposed to…"

Kanade paid her younger sister no mind and pulled one big carrot from the pile. She grasped it in her tiny hand and lifted the big knife with the other…

"Otonashi Kanade! Put that down! NOW!" Riku had never sounded so upset.

She threw the items down on the counter and almost fell backwards off the stool.

Riku stalked over to the counter and put the knife away and out of their reach. "You should know better than to play with knives! We've told you before!" He tried to sound strict but still loving, he knew the mindset of children. "Gomen ne, Oto-chan… I only wanted to be like Oka-chan." Her big red-brown eyes were full of tears.

Lulu stood watching in surprise. When Riku looked at her in accusation she glowered at him.

His gaze returned to his daughter's. "Listen… Don't cry. I'm not mad at you, I was just scared you might hurt yourself. Knives are not toys, Kana. Promise me you won't touch one again."

"I promise."

He wiped the wet streaks from her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Alright. Now! How about you set the table?"

He took one little hand in each of his and walked them out of the room, the little girls followed without question.

---------

The next day, still feeling bad for "being mean" to his daughter, decided to take them both to the park. They demanded that Lulu come with them, and Riku didn't have any reason to disagree, so Lulu tagged along.

"Are you still mad at me, Oto-chan?" Kanade's little voice came from below his elbow.

"Of course I'm not mad! I told you I was not mad at you last night." He smiled down at her.

She gave a slight smile in return. Then she tugged his hand to hurry and catch up with Lulu and her sister.

They reached the park a few minutes later.

Lulu sat on the swing to watch them play while Riku sat on a nearby bench.

The little girls were enjoying themselves, forgetting the incident from the previous night.

Hibiki came down the slide and sat there for a minute looking around. Kanade had called their father over to the jungle gym to play with her. She looked at Lulu. _Oh! _Hibiki had played on the swing set before but she had never swung that high. Lulu was swinging way up into the air, several feet from the ground.

_That looks fun… I can do that! I can be like Oka-chan!_

She ran over to the swing and sat down on the opposite end of the line of swings. She kicked her short legs forwards and backwards. She got higher and higher. She was nearly as high as Lulu! She smiled

"Hibiki!"

Her fathers angry cry surprised her and she lost her grip on the chains. She fell.

Two thin arms caught her before she hit the ground. Lulu.

"Hibi-chan? Are you okay?" Her concerned question was drowned out by her fathers infuriated one.

"What were you doing!? You know you're not supposed to swing that high! You could fall! You did fall!"

The blue eyed child burst into tears. She turned and latched onto to Lulu, sobbing.

Lulu hesitated for a second before lifting the little girl up and cradling her against her hip. "Riku…"

He felt as if his heart had been ripped from him. He wanted to cry himself at the sight of his child clinging to someone else for comfort. Because of something he had said.

"Home…" he heard the crying child mumble. Lulu walked off, Kanade ran and took hold of Lulu's free hand and they left.

Riku mentally cursed at himself.

------------

Lulu had tucked the little girls in bed until dinner. It was already evening and they were upset and tired. Hibiki still hadn't stopped crying.

She heard a soft knock on the door and went to see who it was, though she already knew. She slid the door slightly ajar and asked, "Nani?"

"Can I talk to them… alone…?" Riku asked quietly. He sounded ashamed.

She turned and looked at the twins laying on the bed, then back to him.

She glowered and warned, "If you upset them again… I'll beat you senseless." Her eyes glowed slightly to show her seriousness.

She opened to door and left the young father to tend to his children. She heard him mumble "I'll help you…" and smiled slightly.

He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bad. He kneeled down beside it. "Gomen nasai." He said sadly.

Neither of them had ever seen their father like this before.

"Please forgive me for yelling at you. I did not intend to be hurtful to you. I was just worried, I never want to see either of you hurt. You both mean so much to me. I love you. It scares me so much when I think I might lose you, I don't know how I would survive."

A set of blue eyes and a set of red-brown ones held his own for a few moments. "It's okay Oto-chan… we understand. Don't be sad. We still love you."

"What where you trying to do?" he looked to the youngest girl.

Hibiki blinked and answered as if it were obvious, "I wanted to be like Oka-chan…"

He shook his head at that. It was the same as Kanade. He had accepted them calling Lulu their mother, she had helped raised them since they were born and he understood they saw her as a mother figure. But didn't really understand their want to do everything like her.

"Why do you want to be like Lulu?"

"Because we love her. And we want to be just like her!"

He had heard that little girls always wanted to be just like their mothers, just like little boys wanted to be like their fathers. He smiled. "Well, can you at least find a way to be like her that is safe?"

They appeared deep in thought for a second then shook their heads happily. "Hai Oto-chan!"

He smiled and kissed them. "You can come help with dinner if you want."

"Hai."

The watched their father leave the room, he paused in the hall and called to Lulu, "It's time to prepare dinner!"

"I'm co-ming!" her drawn out answer followed.

Riku walked on down the hall to the stairs.

They watched as Lulu pranced by their door, she winked at them. They sat for a moment then Kanade had an idea.

"I know how we can be like Oka-chan! And Oto-chan won't be upset!" she whispered to her sister.

"Nani?" Hibiki whispered back.

"Follow me!" Kanade jumped off the bed and Hibiki followed her. They walked out of the room and down the hall to their Oto-chan and Oka-chan's room. The went in.

-----------

Kanade came out first and nearly ran into Saya and Hagi in the hallway.

Saya burst into laughter, Hagi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked between giggles.

Hibiki ran out of the room and answered "We're being like Oka-chan!"

They marched down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Looks like we have two chibi Lulu's running around here!" Saya laughed behind them on the steps. Hagi was looking on over her shoulder.

Riku and Lulu both looked up. Lulu's mouth fell open.

Kanade and Hibiki struck a pose. But what everyone was laughing at were their clothes.

They were Lulu's.

Kanade was wearing a pair of tight black pants, bunched around her legs under a frilly green and black plaid skirt. She wore a big shirt with some band's name on it, and several different belts strapped around her thin waist. There were shiny bracelets and rings on her hands and wrists, and necklaces hanging from her neck. In her short hair she had frilly and decorative hair clips. And she was wearing Lulu's favorite boots.

Hibiki was dress similarly. Only she wore a black and white dress with green leggings and a pair of high heels Lulu had for special occasions, a choker necklace with a green charm, other various chains and charms on her wrists, legwarmers and fingerless gloves.

They both had huge smiles.

"Now we're just like you, Oka-chan!" the cheered.

Lulu blinked. They wanted to be like her? It was flattering and she felt a sort of pride she could only assume was a mother's. Her heart swelled with the love she held for the two small girls.

And then their appearance finally sank in and she burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: Hee. I think this is cute^^

Pretty much every little girl wants to be like their mother;)

Lulu strikes me as a punk Lolita type. She would fit in good with that crowd in Japan. Her name, her hair, her eyes… everything pretty much screams it. So I based the clothes the twins wore off of that style.

Translations:

Nikujaga is a beef and potato stew with sweet soy sauce. It can also have other vegetables.

Ninjin - carrots

Tamanegi (can also be called 'negi' for short) - onions

Next chapter: _She wonders what people think of them…_


	6. Pocket: SayaxHagi

I wonder what people think when they see Saya and Hagi together.

Ai Otsuka's song 'Pocket'. Extremely cute song!

* * *

Chapter 6: Pocket

Summary: _She wonders what people think of them…_

* * *

Their clasped hands were stuffed snuggly in his coat pocket.

It was chilly and he had said he didn't want her to be cold. That was so like Hagi. So caring. Always concerned for others.

She smiled.

They were out on an afternoon stroll. She had wanted to do some early holiday shopping.

Hagi had stopped at a particular window, looking at some object that had captured his attention. Saya was using this time to glance around at all the other shops.

She was simply gazing across the windows when she noticed a small group of young women. Housewives, most likely, out doing their daily grocery shopping. But what caught her off guard was that they were staring at her and Hagi. One was pointing at them inconspicuously, but she noticed.

Suddenly she wondered what they were saying. What did people think when they saw the two of them together?

She strained to hear their words, but her Chiropteran ears couldn't pick up their whispers. They were too far away.

It made her slightly self-conscious.

Where they wondering what her had was doing in his pocket? There's no way everyone would know they were holding hands. Would they think she was doing something… inappropriate?

She blushed slightly at that thought and dismissed it.

Do they think I'm his little sister? I look young enough to be… But we look nothing alike. So that's not likely.

Where they comparing their apparent age differences? Hagi had been twenty-two years old when she had turned him into a Chevalier, but he looked a little older. She was stuck in the body of a sixteen year old girl. Obviously he looked too old for her, they were physically six years apart. But in reality she was far older than he, by nearly forty years.

She laughed to herself. _I would love to see the looks on their faces if I told them that I am actually the older one. _

Maybe they thought the two of them made a cute couple? Many of her friends had complimented them as a couple. A perfect pair in every way. She thought they fit together nicely, herself.

She frowned slightly.

What if they were comparing their physical appearances? How he looked next to her and she to him.

She looked up at his beautiful angular features and felt her heart flutter. He was so beautiful. _Much more so than I am. I look so drab and plain next to him. _Maybe they were wondering what such a good-looking man was doing with such a simple-looking girl.

She thought he deserved someone much more beautiful and exotic. Someone who looks good next to him and compliments him in every way. But…

She smiled up at him again.

He doesn't seem to mind that she is not perfect in appearance. He still gazes at her like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. _I guess that saying "Love is blind" is correct. _Hagi didn't see any of her flaws, or maybe he chose not to acknowledge them.

She pulled their linked hands from his deep pocket.

Hagi turned to look at her questioningly.

"I'm fine, it's not too cold." She grinned. It was cold but she didn't mind.

She caught a glance of the women's faces. They looked… surprised? She giggled.

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing…"

She tugged him closer and stood on her tip toes, reaching with her free hand for his face. She pulled him down for a kiss. When she pulled back the women looked absolutely shocked.

It really didn't matter what others thought of them. All that really counted was what they thought of each other. _And I think he's the most wonderful man in the world and I love him more than anything else…_

* * *

A/N: If you do the math, in the show Haig is twenty-five, but in the manga he is twenty-one. And in the novel it says he's twenty-one, so... I made an acceptable compromise! I made him twenty-two! He would have been closer to twenty-two by the time he became a Chevalier anyways…

This is a cute song… fits this chapter quite nicely.

Next chapter: This would never get old…


	7. Kimi Fechi: SayaxHagi

Um, this really doesn't have anything graphic in it, so I won't be raising the rating. But… you've been forewarned, just in case you find something offensive…

It's Saya and Hagi by the way… if you didn't notice.

I love this song!! It's one of my absolute favorites!! Ai Otsuka's 'Kimi Fechi'. It means Fetish of You. Very beautiful song^^

* * *

Chapter 7: Kimi Fechi

_Summary: This would never get old…_

* * *

This would never get old…

This happiness she felt with him.

She couldn't get enough of it. She wanted it all the time.

The passion laden kisses. The soft touches. The love filled words whispered between them. Rolling in the sheets until she's covered in his sent.

In each movement, each glance, each breath… they say 'I love you'.

The way his arms would wrap around her, pulling her closer. How his hands weave themselves into her hair. How his fingers trace her skin. His lips gliding over her body, his warm tongue leaving a searing trail.

She loves to return these feelings of joy to him, in any way she can.

Placing a flurry of kisses on every inch of his skin. A nibble of his ear. A nip at his neck. Her hands skimming the contours of his body. Watching his face… hearing him sigh. She knows how to make him purr. And she loves it.

She craves the feeling his weight above her. His mouth on hers. Skin on skin. Him within her. Their becoming one.

The explosive bliss that is the peak of their love…

When the pounding of her heart calms and the labored breathing evens, she's ready for it again.

Having tasted it once, it's impossible live without it.

Over and over. As many times as they can. She wants this feeling. She wants him.

Their eyes meet in a longing gaze. She feels his soft fingers running up the bare skin of her inner thigh. It tickled. Giggling, she rolls away slightly.

He pulls her back, pressing her into the sheets. He smiles slightly above her before lowering himself back down against her. She arches into him, relishing the feel of his warm skin on hers. Lips meeting in a hot, breathy kiss. Her hands feel their way up his back and become lost in his long tresses.

It begins again.

It's like the rhythm of a song.

A rose that blooms, season after season.

She won't deny the want, _the need,_ she has for him. Both physically and emotionally.

A fetish. Obsession. Desire. Lust.

Call it what you will…

She simply calls it what it is…

LOVE.

* * *

A/N: Oo, la la. (I'm odd, I know…)

Short but sweet. The next one will be longer. I promise!!

Next chapter: When did I fall in love with you…


	8. Mikageishi: LuluxRiku

I wanted to wait until I finished the next chapter to post this but I figured I waited long enough. It's close enough to being finished anyway.

The title's from UVERworld's re-release of 'Mikageishi - single ver. -' off of their new single "Kanashimi wa Kitto". It means something along the lines of Will (as in will of the mind) a Shadow, and I saw somewhere that it could be interpreted to mean 'Will that Cast a Beautiful Shadow'. I don't really know. But it's a good song^^

* * *

Chapter 8: Mikageishi

_Summary: When did I fall in love with you…_

* * *

"I'm going to the junk yard with Kai to find a part for his motorcycle before it closes. And we're going to grab a few groceries. I'll be back later! See you, Mao! Bye Neechan! Bye Lulu!"

Mao had popped in for a visit, she and Okamura had just returned from England. She was sitting at the bar in the restaurant talking to Lulu and Saya, who were cleaning in preparation of the up and coming evening rush.

She watched with observant eyes as the young boy waved, she noted his gaze lingering on the short, purple haired girl in the corner even as he addressed herself and his sister. And the slight color in his cheeks and how it brightened when the girls green eyes looked up.

She heard the undertone in Lulu's voice as she quietly replied, "Bye, Riku!" She saw the blush in her cheeks as well. The goofy smile on her face after he turned away.

She waited until she heard the door slam shut and George Miyagusuku's old van roar to life and fade as it drove away before speaking.

"When's the wedding?" Both girls looked up at her.

Saya opened her mouth to ask what Mao had meant but then noticed the older girls gaze was directed at Lulu.

Lulu was confused as to why she was on the receiving end of such a question.

"Nani?"

"When are you and Riku getting married?" Mao asked calmly.

Lulu's face turned three shades of red.

"The last time I was here, you two were at each others throats. Now you're making goo-goo eyes at each other like a lovey-dovey couple." She grinned at the poor girl. "I knew you had the hots for each other but I wasn't expecting it to change so fast."

"What are you talking about!?" Lulu stammered. "Riku and I aren't…"

"I told you before! Remember? I knew you had a crush on him."

"I don't have a crush on him!"

"Of course not. Now you're head over heels in love with the him!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Her face got even redder.

"Oh, denial! That's typical! You're as oblivious as Saya was when it came to Hagi's feelings for her!"

Saya, who had been stifling giggles, glowered at Mao. "Hey!"

"It's the truth. Why else would you be getting all red-faced and dreamy-eyed and you're always wearing that goofy grin whenever he says something to you. You've got all the symptoms!"

"You make it sound like an illness, Jahana-san." Saya laughed.

"It is." Mao barely acknowledged her. "Admit it, Lulu! Your in love with him!"

"I am NOT _IN LOVE _with _RIKU!_" She yelled. Why was Mao doing this to her? Making her miserable. But there was something else bothering her, as she said those words, it felt like a lie.

She didn't feel that way about Riku. But why was it that every time she voiced that fact she felt her heart ache? Could it be…?

"You poor delusional child…" Mao said in a pitied voice.

"I'm not…!" It throbbed again, and Lulu nearly cried out in shock. What if that ache was telling her… W-was Mao… right? _Could I really have, romantic feelings, ick, for Riku?_ Sure she thought he was kinda cute, and sweet and funny and wonderful and … but seriously? Was it even possible? Could she really be "in love" with _Riku_?

"Hm? 'I'm not' what?" Mao gave her a catty smile, leaning forward on the bar stool. Saya sat beside her now, looking at the younger girl curiously.

"I'm not … in love with Riku…" The pain pulsed. "At least… I don't… think I am…" It was amazing how that simple alteration of words, of voicing that possibility aloud, eased the discomfort.

"What's that mean? You don't think you are? You either are or you aren't!"

"Jahana-san… " Saya warned her.

"I… I don't know. I've never been in love before. I don't know what it feels like."

"But I thought you could feel other's emotions? Shouldn't you be able to feel how couples feel?" Saya asked. "I'm sure you've had your fair share of Hagi and me."

"It's different for everyone. No one feels love the same way. The two of you are different from how David and Julia's love feels. And it's different than Mao and Okamura's, too. I've felt it from other people but I don't know what it feels like for me."

"Ii! We're going to figure this out! Now!" Mao declared.

Saya sighed. "Forever a match-maker."

The brunette ignored her and asked, "So what did you think of Riku when you first saw him?"

"I don't know… I was kind of trying to kill him." Lulu thought back to that night on the Red Shield's ship. She only saw him once that night, and she hadn't gotten a good enough look to have an opinion. The second and last time she had seen him was in Paris, at that apartment. She had barged in the door. It was such a flurry of confusion and disarray, but she distinctively remembered Riku…

She growled. "The little brat! He shoved me out of the window!"

Both girls burst out laughing at Lulu's outraged expression.

She remembered then, glowering back up at him as he leaned over the edge and looked down at her. She recalled how later that night he had looked truly concerned for Irene, and sad when she had died before their eyes. She couldn't hold the window thing against him, he was only protecting his friends. And he seemed like a nice person…

She didn't see him after that. Diva had murdered him before she had become acquainted with the group. The first time she had actually spoken to him had been after they had brought him back.

"Forget I asked that." Mao managed between giggles. "How does he make you feel?"

"Annoyed."

Their laughter doubled.

"We get that! But other than annoyance what do you feel? Do you 'like' him?"

"Of course I like him. He is my friend." She felt a sadness inside at the word 'friend'.

"That's not what I mean. Do you "like" like him?"

Lulu scrunched up her face in confusion. What did that mean?

Seeing her confusion Saya added to Mao's question. "Pretend he's here and tell us what you think."

Lulu tried to conjure up an imaginary Riku. But even though she saw him in her mind she couldn't tell what she felt. He wasn't real. "I don't know…"

Saya jumped down from her chair and ran to the cork board hanging on the wall. She returned and held a sheet of paper before Lulu. It was a recent photo, her and Riku. She had the smiling laughing boy in a headlock. Lulu laughed as she recalled what had happened just before the picture was taken.

She had been looking under the counter for something. She had found it and was raising back up. But she hadn't noticed Hibiki and Kanade playing with the register. They had pushed a button and the money tray had popped out and she had hit her head on it. She had nearly been rendered unconscious, and had waddled around for a few moments, seeing stars. And just as she lost her footing and tripped, Riku had caught her.

She blushed, as she remembered how nice it felt in his arms.

Then the idiot went and cracked a joke about her having a hard head. That was when she grabbed him in a nice sleeper hold.

"Oooh! She's blushing! And it's just his picture! She's worse than I though!" Chanted Mao.

"Leave me alone! Both of you!"

--------

Lulu went to bed early. Partially because she couldn't get that conversation out of her head, and she wanted to be alone so she could think. And the rest was because of Riku.

Ever since she had opened up to the possibility that she might actually love him, she had felt strange around him and couldn't think clearly. She would become absorbed in trying to figure out how she felt and everyone was noticing how off she was tonight. So she had ran to her room first chance she got so as not to attract more unwanted attention.

Now that she wasn't under any stress she could think easier.

She focused on an image of Riku in her head and felt her cheeks grow hot.

She decided that she _was_ physically attracted to him.

She could definitely say he wasn't cute, he had been cute when they had first met. But since he had returned, he, as well as she, had been taking a new treatment Julia had developed especially for the two of them, that caused them to physically age a few years in appearance. This would allow them to live peacefully for a time without being questioned about their unchanging outward appearances. Thanks to this new 'Aging Serum', Riku now looked about 3 years older than he had when they had first met, taller, more muscular, more grown up, and she had to admit, now… he looked pretty hot.

She didn't think she looked nearly as bad as she had at first either. Her face was no longer thin and pale, her eyes weren't sunken in, all thanks to a few decent transfusions and Julia's invention. And she too appeared about the same age as he, slightly shorter than he was, but she now had a fuller figure, more like a girl her 'age' should look.

So was it possible maybe he could be attracted to her too…?

That idea thrilled her.

She thought about when she was around him. Her body acted funny. She always gets nervous and her stomach feels fluttery and she can't always speak when she's near him. If they touch accidentally, she feels like she's on fire. When she thinks about him her heartbeat speeds up and she gets light headed.

Being away from him made her feel uncomfortable, she wanted to be near him all the time.

And as a person she thought he was one of the most wonderful people she had ever met, even if he did annoy the heck out of her. He was kind and gentle, there wasn't a mean bone in his body. He never judged someone before he got to know them, he couldn't even hate Diva for what she had done to him. He was thoughtful and caring and put everyone else's feelings before his own, and he was a wonderful father to the girls… His heart and mind were always open to everything.

He was perfect.

She compared her thoughts of Riku to what Saya had told her. Saya had said that was how she felt around Hagi, what she had thought about him.

The pieces fell together in her mind.

She let out a long sigh.

"I do love you..."

Her heart felt like it did a flip. She felt at ease.

So it was true… She really was in love with him. That peace she felt from saying those four little words proved it.

_I wonder… when did I fall in love with you?_

The door slid open and Riku walked in.

Lulu sat up, propping herself up on her hand. "Yaa."

"Yaa…" He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. "Hey, are you alright? You've been acting a little strange tonight. You had me… all of us a little worried."

She thought about what she had discovered and replied with a smile, "Hai! Never better!"

* * *

This was longer so as to make up for the shortness of the last two chapters^^

I kind of wonder what would have happened if Diva hadn't killed Riku after she… you know… Lulu hung around a lot after that, maybe sparks would have flew naturally between them^^ But that's the thing with 'what-if's', you'll never know.

Yaa means 'hi'. (It's actually Ya with the line above the a, I put two a's so the sound is drawn out like it's supposed to be).

Next chapter: _Have you ever been to a Yozakura..._


	9. Wo Ai Ni: SayaxHagi

This will be a two-shot the first is SayaxHagi and the second will be LuluxRiku so, double the fun!!

The title is from Hitomi Takahashi's new song 'Wo Ai Ni'. It's Mandarin Chinese for 'I Love You' but it's written with Japanese katakana. I absolutely adore this song! And the PV is hilarious^^

* * *

Chapter 9: Wo Ai Ni

Summary: _Have you ever been to a Yozakura..._

* * *

"Are you still mad?" Lulu asked from behind her, fiddling with the green sleeve of her lovely kimono.

"Iie." Came theSaya's exasperated sigh. She wanted to go home, she was tired and it was barely a few hours past noon.

_I should have said 'no'… _

Lulu had only asked an innocent question, 'Have you ever been to a Yozakura?' She hadn't been to one but she thought it sounded fun. When the girl had suggested they go to one, Saya hadn't really expected to attend one less than two days later. She didn't really even remember agreeing with her that they should go. After Lulu had mentioned all the food that would be available there, she kind of zoned out on the rest of the conversation. There was no telling what she had agreed to.

She knew when Lulu planned something it usually ended up being overly elaborate. But even she hadn't expected it to be this bad…

She looked down at her outfit as she recalled the events of the day before.

_Lulu had somehow managed to convince all of them to pack a few changes of clothes and travel to Mitaka, Tokyo the following day. The next thing they knew they were all being ushered into one of the finest inn's in Mitaka, only a few minutes away from the park where the Yozakura festival would be held the next evening._

_They were curious as to why they were not being asked to pay for the rooms but Lulu simply smiled and said it was taken care of. When they reached the room they discovered exactly who had taken care of it._

_There were boxes on each of their beds, fancy ones, with some big designer-name label on the top. And atop the largest box on Saya's bed there had been a note. A fancy piece of heavy paper, obviously from some important someone. They all listened as she read what it said._

'_I have taken care of everything. Please have fun and enjoy yourselves. I hope the new outfits I bought you are to your liking. I cannot wait to hear about your trip. Hope to see you soon. Joel.'_

"_Joel…" Saya mumbled. She looked down at the bed. "Outfits!?" she dropped the expensive sheet of stationary on the floor and grabbed the closest box._

_Ripping the lid from it she gasped in shock._

_When Lulu had mentioned wearing kimonos she had been expecting a simple cotton Yukata and a pair of geta._

_What she saw was anything but. _

_It was a komon made of silk, light pink, her favorite color, with a black sakura pattern embroidery. Even though she knew that it was a 'casual' kimono, it was still the fanciest thing she had ever seen. _

_Lulu had planed this ahead of time, and Joel had been in on it. He truly had taken care of everything, and he had spared no expense in doing so. _

_The kimono itself had to have cost a fortune, and he had bought one for everyone… Suddenly she wondered what was in the other boxes._

_She absently heard Kai and Riku scurrying to their sleeping quarters to see if they had received packages as well._

_Saya preceded to sift through her unopened 'gifts'. One contained the a black hanhaba obi to go with her kimono. The next a pair of zōri. The smallest box held a two silver Bira bira kanzashi hair pins with long chains of silk sakura. _

_She looked at Hagi beside her, opening the first of his boxes. He didn't look very happy. She smiled as he held up his kimono with an annoyed expression. It was a traditional men's kimono, dark blue in color. He also received a pair of zōri and a black kaku obi. _

"_I do like people giving me gifts without reason." He said. _

"_I don't like it either, Hagi, but… there is not much we can do about it. Besides," She nodded in the twins direction. The were on the bed beside theirs playing with their new clothes, "they seem to be enjoying themselves. It'll be fun! We can put up with it this once, can't we?" _

"_Hai." He agreed after a moment. _

"_Good! Now, where's Lulu? I'm going to have a talk with that girl…" With a scowl, Saya trekked off down the hall to find her._

She was exhausted after this morning. It had taken forever to get ready. And on top of that she had had to help Lulu and the girls get dresses. And then Hagi…

Saya looked up at Hagi. He was still fiddling with his haori jacket. Smiling, she pulled his hand away, linking her fingers with his. "You look good." She told him. The dark blue of the his kimono really brought out the blue in his eyes. And it complimented his already elegant features, making him look even more beautiful.

He smiled down at her, giving her hand a squeeze. "And you look breathtaking."

She elbowed him in the side gently. She didn't feel 'breathtaking', she felt silly. Even though they weren't the only ones dressed up, their clothes were a bit flashier than most of the others.

"So what are we going to do?" Kai grumbled.

"Well," Lulu chirped, "there's still a while to go before the Yozakura starts so we should go to the Aquarium! And there are plenty of vendors around here. We can shop and try other foods! There are musicians and street performers! And they are going to have a big fireworks display tonight!"

"You really had this planned out didn't you?" Riku asked rhetorically.

"I'm nothing if not thorough!" The purple haired girl stated proudly. "Let's go!" She led them to the aquatic building.

Kai asked "Why does this place have an aquarium?"

"This is a family park. Of course they will have attractions to accommodate children." Lulu informed him.

It wasn't a large, but they had a lot of different species of marine life. She and Hagi followed along behind the others, watching the children enjoying themselves.

It didn't take long to finished their tour of the aquarium and headed back out side. Kai suggested they check out what all the vendors had to offer.

There was a large selection of foods to try, anywhere from everyday Japanese cuisine to American novelties.

Hagi noticed Saya eyeing some rather large, colorful dumplings.

"Hagi…?" she stuttered when he walked over to the stand and bought a skewer with four of the large round dango and handed it to her. "Arigatou." She pulled a chunk from one and held it up to his mouth. "Here! You try it too!"

"What is it exactly?" He hedged.

"A Hanami dango. There a special type of dango only made during sakura season. I hear they are really good and kind of sweet. Now open up."

He obeyed and parted his lips slightly so she could pop the large bite in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment then swallowed. "It is rather good."

She gave a toothy grin at his approval and took a huge bite herself.

They walked around looking at the various items the other vendors were selling, dolls, clothes, jewelry.

"I kind of want to go look around. I want to see the pond!" Lulu said. "I'll meet you later when it's time for the fireworks, alright?"

"Ii." Saya agreed. "Hagi and I are going to go look around, too. We'll call you if something comes up."

"Kai, we want to go see the dancers!" Kanade pulled on the brown sleeve of Kai's kimono.

"We want to go see the dancers, Kai!" Hibiki repeated and tugged on the opposite sleeve.

"Fine… Let's go! Later!" He called over his shoulder.

Lulu waved and turned to leave when Riku called, "I'll come with you!"

Saya and Hagi watched as the two younger Chiropterans walked off, bickering about something. Saya smiled then looked up at Hagi, he had an amused look on his face. "It's about time they got some alone time together. They've been staring at each other all day when they think no one's watching." Hagi gave a faint smile and she tugged him along with her down the path.

They stopped and watched some of the dancers performing a story in the square. And they listened to the musicians playing a classic Japanese tune. However Saya preferred Hagi's cello to the koto.

They stopped at a food stand and bought some ice cream and some more dango. They sat on a bench and shared them. She was a little surprised that Hagi actually ate more than a bite, he ate a whole dango.

Afterwards they decided to look around at all the sakura. That was why they were there after all.

They walked around under the pink blossoms for a long while, hand in hand, just enjoying each others company.

It was beginning to get dark and people were walking around lighting the lanterns hanging from the branches and informing everyone it was time to head to the main square for the fireworks.

They could hear the beat of music in the distance behind them. The Yozakura was starting.

But Saya didn't want to go back just yet.

The young couple went in the opposite direction of everyone else. Off towards a larger drove of trees. The path wasn't paved like the sidewalk they were on earlier, it was more of a worn cobblestone trail.

Saya held her hand out played with a few petals falling from some of the trees.

It was so quiet she could hear the soft thump of each petal hitting the ground. It was almost like a song itself.

The light from the lanterns glowed on the underside of the blossoms and gave the area a lovely hypnotic aura. And the smell was wonderfully intoxicating.

They came to a small bridge crossing a wide creek, which likely led to the pond Lulu had mentioned earlier.

Saya stopped in the middle of the bridge and tugged him back beside her. She leaned over the rail and watched the flowing water below them.

She noticed a large white orb dancing on the clear surface and looked up. The moon. There was a clearing above them were you could see the starry sky above.

She looked around at their surroundings. It was like a place from a book. The lovely pink blossoms floating in the air, the full moon and stars in the sky. It was something you only ever dreamed of seeing. Saya couldn't believe she and Hagi were really there. It was like they were in their own little world.

"It's so peaceful here." Hagi said.

"Hai." She agreed and looked up at him and her breath caught. She had thought this place was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, but with a single glance she realized how wrong she had been.

With the light of the full moon illuminating his angular, pale features and soft petals falling around him, Hagi looked absolutely, _what was the word he used earlier, oh, _breathtaking. The background became invisible when she looked upon him.

She laughed when she realized he had that affect on her no matter where they were. It didn't matter how pretty a picture her surroundings would make, he was always the most beautiful thing in her world. He always had been and always would be.

Saya smiled and leaned into him. Hagi wrapped his arm around her, "Is everything alright?"

"Hai." She pressed herself closer to his side, his sent overpowering the fragrance of the flowers. She looked up into his eyes. "I love you…"

"And I love you."

She stood up on her tiptoes as he leaned down to her and their lips met. Their arms locked tightly around each other.

For a long time the only things they were aware of were each other, the beating of their hearts and the delicious taste of each others mouths, and the faintest beat of the falling cherry blossoms.

A loud boom broke them apart. They looked up into the sky as a large colorful display lights lit everything up.

They were still tangled in each others arms.

"I guess we should get back." Saya sighed.

"Unfortunately…" Hagi mumbled in agitation, causing her to smile.

He leaned in for one more kiss and they pulled away from each other.

They took their time, walking back slowly to were they promised to meet the others. They saw Riku and Lulu standing before them. Looking up at the fireworks, completely oblivious to everything but each other and the show.

Saya noted how close they stood to one another and their joined hands. "Look." she pointed it out to Hagi.

Saya walked up behind them and said loudly, "YAA!"

They both jumped and moved away form each other.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Neechan that isn't funny!?"

"Gomen. I just couldn't resist!" She giggled. Then she noticed a new addition to Lulu's hair, and a doll she was carrying. "Hey where'd you get…" She was interupeted by cries of…

"Oka-chan!"

"Oto-chan!"

The two small girls seemed to come out of nowhere and tackled the two younger Chiropterans. She laughed.

"Where have you guys been, we've been looking everywhere!" Kai grouched when he arrived.

"We only just arrived." Hagi answered him.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Saya asked the others.

"Hai." Riku and Lulu answered simultaneously each holding one of the girls.

Kanade and Hibiki replied sleepily, "Hai, Oba-san…" before nodding off.

"They were really tired." Kai said to relieve the worry on the others faces. "Maybe we should go so the noise doesn't wake them."

"Hai, the show's almost over anyway." Lulu agreed, brushing Hibiki's bangs from her cherub like face.

Saya watched from behind as Kai led the way, followed by Lulu and Riku, who instinctively reached out to take Lulu's hand again.

She smiled and looked to see a similar one on Hagi's face. "Maybe there's hope for them yet." She whispered.

"Hai." He agreed as he tugged her hand affectionately and they followed the others out of the park.

* * *

A/N: I want to go to a Yozakura! I love cherry blossoms and I think it would be super fun!

Translations:

Yozakura- literally night sakura, a Hanami held at night.

Yukata- a summer kimono made of cotton, worn to festivals because it is cooler. Also worn in hot springs and resorts after taking a bath.

Geta- wooden shoes worn with a Yukata, and often worn by Geishas and Maikos(geishas in training).

Komon- a casual kimono made of silk, it has a pattern repeated throughout it.

Zōri- sort of like flip-flops that are worn with a kimono

Kanzashi- hair ornaments, pins, and combs

Bira bira- a type of kanzashi with a string of silk flowers, often sakura, worn in the spring.

Haori- a kimono jacket

Hanami- flower viewing festival

Dango- a dumpling mad of rice flour; there are many different types, some eaten seasonally and some eaten all year long.

Takoyaki- fried/baked octopus

So now what have Riku and Lulu been up to? ^^

Next chapter: They would find another way…

****I thought I should add this for anyone who is interested. The rating of this story will change in chapter 11. I thought I would give you a heads up.****


	10. Kingyo Hanabi: LuluxRiku

Here's what Riku and Lulu were up too during Saya and Hagi's alone time^^

The title is from Ai Otsuka's song 'Kingyo Hanabi'. It's a very beautiful, sad love song.

* * *

Chapter 10: Kingyo Hanabi

_Summary: They would find another way…_

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the pond, it was right in the middle of the park. There was a pleasant tune hanging in the air, the music from the square.

But Lulu wasn't thinking about the any of that at the moment. She was focused on Riku. She was ecstatic that Riku had came with her and she was getting a little alone time with him. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

To prevent him from noticing her happy grin, she ventured over to the edge of the walkway and looked down into the clear water, there were koi swimming in its depths. She watched out over the water at all the boats floating across its surface. Most of the small vessels contained young men and women, couples most likely.

With the fading daylight and the lovely blossoms in the background, it looked so romantic. _A boat ride will be perfect!_

She turned to gaze up at him. "Hey, let's go out on the water!"

A distressed look crossed his face.

His expression confused her. "Doesn't it look fun?"

She heard the faintest whisper of a groan. "You don't really…?" But he calmed himself and said, "If you want to." His voice sounded monotone.

She watched him curiously for a moment, worried about his strange behavior. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"It's nothing. Come on, there are boats over here." Riku turned and walked away.

She stood, still confused, but followed him over to the small dock. He greeted the man in charge of the boats and asked politely if they could borrow one. He didn't sound enthusiastic about the idea.

She wondered why. Was spending time with her that bad? _Then why did he come with me?_

The tall man looked them both over for a moment then spoke in a deep gravelly voice. "You two young lovers shouldn't be going out there, should you?"

Riku's face turned red, as did Lulu's. Riku stammered, "W-we aren't together!"

But the man only heard Lulu's question, "Doushite?"

He gave a booming laugh. "You mean you don't know the story?"

"Iie." She looked up at the man, wide-eyed. She was oblivious to Riku's discomfort with the topic.

"It's unlucky for young couples such as yourselves to go out on the water. They say there is a noroi on the water and any courting couple that ventures out there… their relationship will end!"

"But… what about all the people out there now?"

"Most think it's just a superstition. But I thought I would give you a fair warning. I'd hate for that to happen to such a young couple as yourselves."

She swallowed hard, looking out at the beautiful water. She didn't have any desire to go out on it any more. She wanted to get away form it as soon as possible.

"Arigatou… for telling us." She bowed slightly and grabbed Riku's hand, dragging him away form the dock.

They collapsed on a bench and stared out at the pond. She felt sick. Glancing up at Riku she noticed how much more at ease he seemed now. Had he already known about the curse, was that why he didn't seem to happy? Why would it matter to him anyway? "So, you weren't going to tell me about the curse?" She was a little miffed.

Shrugging he answered, "It's just a fairytale." His outward appearance showed no real interest in the topic but she heard the undertone of relief in his voice.

"What exactly is the curse anyway?"

He stood and pulled her up. "Follow me." Tugging her by her hand, they walked around to the other side of the pond and down a stone path to a small shrine. There was a statue of a woman before it.

She studied the stone woman intently. The lady was pretty, and she looked foreign. Riku voice caused her to jump slightly.

"This is Benzaiten. She is a megami. I don't know all the details of the story but supposedly she was scorned by the man she loved, or something like that, I don't know for sure. But anyway, she grew to resent the sight of any couple and so she cast a spell on the pond. The spell is supposed to bring bad luck to any couple that is falling in love that goes out on the water. Apparently, their relationship will come to an untimely end, regardless of how in love they are."

Lulu shivered. She already wasn't too optimistic about her chances of even having a relationship with Riku, but she didn't need anymore bad luck on the matter. She glanced up at his calm face. She still couldn't figure out why Riku seemed so against going out on the water in the first place, and why he was so happy now…

"It that why you didn't want to go out on the water? You already knew about it didn't you?"

He seemed surprised at what she said and he looked away in discomfort. "We learned about it in history class…" He mumbled finally.

Lulu didn't understand his strange behavior, and he hadn't answered her first question, but rather than push the matter she dropped it. Gazing back at the statue of the woman, lost in thought.

"So what do you want to do now?" His voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"I don't know…" She was a little hesitant to suggest anything now, after the whole cursed pond thing.

"We can go try some more food. And I saw a few matsuri games back there."

"Sure…" She was up for any kind of game. She loved competing with Riku, when she beat him at something his reaction was always so funny.

He led her to where the vendors were set up. A few were decorated slightly more than the others and there were a lot of children and young people running around them.

They walked up to one that had a bunch of flat boards up on stands, Lulu examined one and discovered the board had a picture of a blank face on it.

"What's this?"

"It's called Fukuwarai. You're blindfolded and you try to place the facial features where they belong. Here watch. I'll show you."

Riku allowed himself to be blind folded and then proceeded to try and give the picture a face. Lulu laughed and he pulled the blindfold form his eyes. He had done horrible. The mouth was upside down and up where the forehead was, the eyes were sideways and no where near each other. The nose wasn't even _on_ the face.

Riku laughed and offered the black cloth to her. He cleared the board as she tied it over her eyes. _I can do this! It'll be easy._ She set to work.

She heard Riku laughing and pulled the blindfold off, and burst out laughing too. She had done even worse than he had. They played a few more times and then went to find another game.

They played Kitsune bakuchi. Riku was very good at the dice game, but Lulu lost half of her yen in the gamble.

Nursing a sore coin bag, they found a stand that had a bunch of American games. Lulu played a game where she threw darts at balloons and she won a lovely French looking doll.

Riku brought over a bowl containing several different flavors of ice cream for them to share, and they drank nearly an entire bottle of Calpis.

They were walking back to the games when Lulu paused to look at an item on a table. Riku glanced back at her before walking to join her where she stood.

It was a jewelry stand. The woman behind the table was wearing a fancy uniform and said she worked for an expensive jewelry store in Shibuya. She was showing Lulu a lovely ornate hair comb.

"It's a very beautiful piece." She held it up for Lulu to get a good look. "This is pure silver. And the stones are emeralds. They match your eyes very nicely, Ojou-san."

"It's very beautiful…" Lulu agreed. She didn't have anything like it and she wanted it.

"It's on sale, and it's the last one we have."

Lulu looked at the price tag. _That's on sale!? _It was still fairly high, but she might have enough to get it. She dug through her bag trying to count her remaining yen. She just a few hundred yen short. Her heart sank. "I don't have the money right now…"

Riku watched her face fall and heard the sadness in her voice. He could see how much she wanted it.

"That's alright. Maybe some other time." The woman was beginning to put it back up.

"I'll buy it." Riku said loudly.

Lulu's eyes flew up to Riku's but he was looking at the woman. He handed her the money for it. The woman looked between them for a moment, then smiled and took the money and handed him the comb.

"Arigatou." Riku bowed graciously. He gave her a smile and turned to walk away.

"Arigatou!" The woman called after him.

Lulu hurried to catch up with him. She ran full on into him when he stopped unexpectedly and turned to her. She backed up and looked up at him, "Hey, um… why did you… buy that?"

He didn't answer her. Instead he took a step closer to her and lifted his arms above her and gently slid the comb into her hair. She felt her face heat up.

When he stepped back she looked up at him. He just smiled down at her. "Because you wanted it so badly." Then he turned and walked back towards the games.

Lulu squeezed her doll tightly and reached up and brushed her fingers over the stones in the comb. Her heart thumped. She ran to catch up with him again. She paused, grabbing his sleeve, when they came across a game where everyone was on their knees leaning over tubs. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed when he looked.

"Kingyo-sukui." He replied. She looked up at him in confusion and he clarified, "Goldfish scooping. You use the poi to scoop a kingyo into the little bowl. They usually only have this during the summer. I wonder why they're having it now."

"Can we try it?" When he nodded she grabbed his hand and drug him over to it. She watched the other participants playing and then handed Riku her doll and went to get a poi and a bowl form the vendor.

She sat and watched closely as the girl across from her easily scooped a kingyo into her bowl. Lulu mimicked her, but instead of catching the fish, the poi broke. Frustrated she got another and tried again. It broke too. She growled. No matter how many times she tried she never got it right.

_I give up! _But just as she was about to throw the broken poi down she gasped. Something solid pressed up against her back, and arms, covered in dark green material, extended around her and gentle hands covered hers. Riku's face appeared above her shoulder. She blushed at the closeness and her heart sped up. He was very warm.

"You're moving it too fast. You have to do it slowly. Here." He moved their hands to show her, but it broke again. A result of Lulu's jerky movements, caused by the stiffness in her body contact with him had brought upon her.

"You need to relax. It's not that hard once you get the hang of it." She tried her best to clam herself. When she was reasonably sure she had, they tried again. They lowered the bowl near the surface of the water, the poi slid down into the water near the fish. One big kingyo swam over around the paddle.

Their joined hands twitched. The fish bounced out of the water and into the waiting bowl. "We did it!" Lulu giggled, turning her face to his and froze. His breath puff against her cheek and lips. Her face felt as if it had burst into flames.

Riku didn't seem to notice anything unusual about their closeness, but he backed away from her. "Hai! We did." He looked around before adding, "Are you ready to go?"

"Hai." Lulu stood to follow him. As she was leaving she noticed a little girl, crying near one of the other tubs. She heard the little girl mumble to her mother, "But I want a fish…"

Lulu looked down at the bowl holding her fish and ran over to the little girl. "Here you go!" Lulu handed her the bowl and the child stopped crying. She looked down at the goldfish and smiled when it splashed around in the water. "I think he likes you."

"Arigatou!" Her relieved mother said.

"Arigatou!" The little girl repeated.

"Dou itashimashite!" Lulu smiled and ran to catch up with Riku. He was smiling at her. "Nani?"

"That was very nice of you."

"Well, I really don't need a fish! Kai would be mad because he would be the one taking care of it."

Lulu suddenly noticed how dark it was. They park employees were lighting the lanterns hanging in the trees. "I guess it's time for the fireworks. We should head back."

"Hai." He sounded a little disappointed.

They took their time walking back to the square, looking up at the blossoms illuminated in the glow of the lanterns.

Lulu stole glances at him the entire way. She just couldn't help herself. Mao was right she really was hopelessly in love.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Huh?" She was broke from her thoughts by his voice. He was staring at her. She barely registered that they were in the square already and surrounded by hundreds of people.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" His brown eyes were locked on hers.

"Um…" She couldn't answer. It was like she was hypnotized. Her mouth moved but nothing came out. She wanted to say something but she couldn't.

"Lulu?"

"I…" This moment was perfect. She wanted so badly to tell him how she felt… but she was afraid he wouldn't like it, wouldn't feel the same. A loud pop caused her to jump.

Their attention was drawn to the sky. A bright blue light lit up air above them followed by a red one, then a green…

"It's been a long time since I've seen fireworks…" Riku mumbled quietly.

Lulu looked back to him, admiring the way the colored lights lit up his face. He looked so happy, and that made her happy too. She wouldn't say anything that could take that away. Nothing else mattered but his happiness. It had been such a wonderful day and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Arigatou, Riku."

He glanced down at her. "Hm?"

"For everything. I had a very nice time with you today."

"Me too." He returned the gesture.

It didn't matter to her if she was no more than a friend to him, so long as she could be with him. She wouldn't risk loosing him, if that was to be the outcome then his knowing wasn't worth it.

But if he did feel the same… well, they would find another way. She could wait.

She brushed the back of her fingers against his in a causal accidental sort of way and she was surprised when his hand captured hers, linking their fingers together.

Lulu blushed from joy, _I've done that a lot tonight_. This night couldn't have been any better. She pressed up against him slightly and continued to watch the fireworks.

"Lulu?" Her eyes darted up to meet his. He was staring at her intently. After a moment he began leaning towards her.

_What is he…? Oh! _Her heart beat double time.

His face was only a few inches from hers when…

"YAA!" A familiar voice came from behind them.

She saw Riku's eyes widen and he jumped back from her. She had a similar reaction herself.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lulu yelled frantically when she saw Saya.

"Neechan that isn't funny!?"

"Gomen. I just couldn't resist!" Saya giggled. She looked at Lulu appraisingly for a moment. "Hey where'd you get…" She was interupeted by two loud cries of…

"Oka-chan!"

"Oto-chan!"

That was followed by a two tiny arms wrapping around her. And two more grabbed at Riku.

"Where have you guys been, we've been looking everywhere!" Kai grouched as he walked up.

"We only just arrived." She heard Hagi reply.

Lulu hefted up Hibiki and the girl looked fondly at the doll in her other arm. She handed it to the small child with a smile. She noticed who tired the young girl acted.

"Did you guys have a good time?"

"Hai." She answered at the same time as Riku.

Kanade and Hibiki replied sleepily, "Hai, Oba-san…" then they both fell asleep.

"They were really tired." Kai informed them. "Maybe we should go so the noise doesn't wake them."

"Hai, the show's almost over anyway." Lulu agreed, brushing Hibiki's bangs from her cherub like face.

They followed behind Kai. She hadn't been expecting it but she felt a soft hand clasp hers. She smiled brilliantly into Hibiki's hair.

Hai. As long as she had him with her, nothing else mattered.

Even if the wonderful time they spent together only lasted for a little while, she could hold onto it in her heart for the rest of her life.

And judging from the events of tonight, maybe finding their way to each other wouldn't be as hard as she first thought.

* * *

There really is a curse on the pond in Inokashira park, I found that when I was researching where to have them go for a Hanami, I thought it sounded kinda fun.

Translations:

Noroi - curse

Megami - goddess

Matsuri- games

Fukuwarai - literally - lucky laugh; its basically a version of 'pin the tail on the donkey'

Calpis - a sugary drink mix. Saya drank the heck out of it in the manga.

Kitsune bakuchi- literally - fox gambling; a game where you place a bet and roll 3 die, if the die match you can get up to 3 or 4 times what you bet.

Ojousan- (spelled ojosan; added 'u' to draw out 'o' sound since there's a line above it) used to address a young girl or someone else's daughter.

Poi- plastic paddle with a paper frame

Dou itashimashite- you're welcome

**RATING CHANGE!!!!!! **Next chapter: _What does it feel like…_


	11. one X time: SayaxHagi

Happy Thanksgiving(tecnically... it's 12:15 here in KY)!!! And happy birthday to me!!!!XD I'm 20!! meep...

This has a lemon in it, nothing overly graphic but I raised the rating to be safe. I wasn't really planning this chapter to happen this way but it made more sense… and it really just kind of happened^^'

Ai Otsuka - one X time. I love this song!! I kind of like the remix's (aisu x time, a collaboration with Su from RIP SLYME) lyrics better than the original's but I like the way the original sounds.

* * *

Chapter 11: one X time

_Summary: What does it feel like…_

* * *

They both fell back on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Their breath coming in gasps.

Resting on his left arm, Saya's head lolled to the side so she could look at him.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes locked on the healing bite mark she had left on his neck. In the midst of their passion she had gotten a little too excited and had drank some of his blood.

His reply sounded a little slurred, "Hai. I am fine, Saya." Lazily he raised his Chiropteran hand and placed it against her soft cheek.

She rolled over against him, resting her chin on his chest, and mimicked his action. "You sound tired." As she studied his features she noticed the faint glow to his eyes and the slight curve of the corners of his lips, like he was fighting a smile.

Saya knew that look. She had seen him this way a few times, when she had fed from him. He had hid it from her well in the beginning, during their battles, but since they had become lovers he hadn't tried as hard, there really wasn't a reason to.

He wasn't tired.

He was _high_.

She had learned from observations what her feeding sessions did for him. It was like alcohol for a drunk. It intoxicated him. His movements became languid and sluggish, his became rather inarticulate, and he couldn't keep the emotion out of his face or stop the small noises that bubbled up from his chest.

He wasn't the only one rendered tipsy in those situations, though. She was affected just as much as he. When his hot blood touched her tongue, she was engulfed in a wave of desire that was so over powering to the rest of her senses that she was as inebriated as he was. And his blood… his delicious blood. One drop… and she wanted more…

Saya wonders what it feels like to be on his end of their erotic exchange.

Would the taste of her blood ignite the same passions in him as his did for her? Would she feel the same satisfaction he seem to feel as her fangs sank into his skin?

A new surge of desire flows through her at the thought.

She wanted to know what it felt like, she wanted him to drink her blood.

But… getting him to acquiesce would be a problem.

Hagi was very stubborn when it came to things like this. She was going to have to get creative.

She put on her most convincing 'pouty face' and sighed. It worked.

"Is something the matter, love?" Hagi asked quietly.

"It's nothing…" Saya exhaled nonchalantly over his skin, adding a little extra huff to it. A shiver ran through him, causing her to smile. With a thoughtful expression she pressed her lips to his shoulder.

He froze. Leaving a trail of kisses, her lips made their way over his shoulder and up the side of his neck. Pausing there she let her fangs scrape gently over his pulse point.

He trembled. She could tell he was trying his best not to move, afraid he might do something she didn't wish for him to do.

_Always a gentleman. "_Hagi?" She waited for his response, a hum from deep in his throat. "What does it feel like when I take blood from you?"

He was silent for a moment. "It is not painful to me if that is what you are worried about, Saya."

She hadn't expected that response, but it was one she could work with. _He just made this so easy! _She moved to cover his body with hers, all while continuing to assault his neck and jaw with caresses. "That's not what I was thinking. But now that you've said it I _am_ worried." She ran her nose along the underside his jaw bone.

"Truly, it does not. I did not intend for my words to cause you to believe that." His voice was slightly shaky.

"But why else would you have said it? Of course you would tell me that so I would worry, but now I am afraid I've been hurting you all along." Her eyelashes tickled the skin below his ear.

"You have not, Saya. Please do not think that."

"Well then, _what does it feel like_?" Her tongue flicked his earlobe.

"Saya…" he moaned.

"Well?"

When he didn't answer she caught his earlobe between her teeth and tugged it gently.

"It is a very… pleasant… feeling…" Saya picked up on the slightest undertone of embarrassment in his pitchy answer.

"Really?" He nodded. "Then you won't mind showing me what it feels like."

His wide blue eyes flashed to her in distress.

"If it really doesn't hurt then it shouldn't be a problem." She smiled at him. "Please? I want to know what it feels like."

"I do not think that would be very appropriate of me…" he finally replied.

"You aren't really doing a good job of convincing me that I am not hurting you." She stated flatly."It is the truth, Saya. Please. How can I assure you of that?" he sounded desperate.

"Show me." She smiled.

Hagi's expression was pained.

For a second she felt bad for asking this of him but she couldn't stop now. She was so close to getting what she wanted.

"Please?" She nipped his ear again. He couldn't resister her much longer… She could already feel how aroused he had become. Her lips traveled down his neck, "Hagi…" She ran her tongue along his collar bone and his breath hitched. "_Hagi…_" She whispered a moan as she pressed a kiss to his Adam's apple. A delicious shiver ran through him. This would do it… "_Please…"_ Her lips parted so her fangs could prick at his skin.

It was almost as if his body convulsed. By the time she realized he was moving, her back was against the mattress and his body was pressing down on hers. His mouth captured hers in a searing kiss and she moaned again.

His lips left hers and trailed downward over her chin, the underside of her jaw, coming to rest on the right side of her neck. He paused, breathing hard.

"Saya, I do not…" he whispered. He was trembling again.

"Hagi… You have nothing to worry about. You said so yourself."

"If I d-… If it does hurt… promise me you will stop me." His eyes were locked on hers. Pleading.

She bit her lip. _I can't lie to him. _She knew she couldn't. _"_I promise you, I will. Now please Hagi."

"If this is what you wish…" Soft lips pressed to her skin and parted, lengthening fangs brushed against her skin causing it to tingle. She heard the sheets crinkle in his hands.

Suddenly she was afraid. What if this did hurt? Maybe he really was just putting on a show to keep her from worrying. But it was too late to back out now. _I'm just going to have to deal with it._ She closed her eyes and waited.

There were two sharp pricks as his fangs penetrated her skin, causing her to wince.

Then a wave of sensation hit. An amazing combination of desire and pleasure spread through her body from the point where his mouth met her throat. It was so strong. The intense hunger she felt for him was almost painful, the only thing keeping her from crying out was the euphoria akin to that of a climax. She didn't think any feeling could be more wonderful than this and then… he sucked on the small bite… and the pleasure doubled.

She gasped aloud and her hips jerk upward, grinding against his, she couldn't stop herself. The friction from his skin rubbing against hers caused him to moan against her neck, sending a vibration through her. He pressed himself closer.

Her legs move to wrap snuggly around his waist but she didn't remember willing them too. She didn't seem to have any control over her body at he moment. _How in the world did he ever keep still when I did this to him before?_

He sucked again, his tongue darting out to lap at her blood, and at the same time, he slipped inside her. Saya's eyes snapped open and her left hand clenched at the sheets, her body arching roughly into him. "Aaah!"

He took another drink as his hips found rhythm with hers.

Saya felt as if she were floating in a pool of pure bliss.

She leaned her head back, arching her throat into his mouth and he gave a sharp thrust, causing them both to moan.

Her eyes were gazing up at the clock on the wall without really seeing it. It might as well have been without hands because time became irrelevant to her. All she registered was a red glow lighting the room, her eyes must have been glowing.

Again… she felt the pull at her neck and an upsurge of heat and she couldn't prevent the vocalization that followed.

Her senses were in overload as his hands slid slowly up her sides. For some strange reason she couldn't shake the feeling that something seemed off, but with her attention preoccupied as it was she couldn't understand what it meant.

His left hand traveled the length of her right arm, clasping her hand in his, he untangled it from his hair. She smiled to herself. Funny, she didn't recall putting it there…

Hagi's right hand slid over her breast and around her shoulder before beginning a slow trail down her left arm. His rough skin felt unusually soft, probably because of her oversensitive flesh.

His fingers deftly pried hers from the sheet and slipped between them. He took another drink and his grip tightened.

Hagi brought her left hand up, releasing it at his shoulder. As she unintentionally dug her nails into the lush flesh of his back, his right hand caressed the side of her neck. Thumb tracing her jaw line before skimming her cheek and burying his fingers into her hair.

The strange feeling came back as he caressed her face and quickly faded when his hand vanished into her hair. It was odd, and she wanted to know why she kept having this strange sensation. As hard as it was, with the pleasurable distraction of his mouth and hips working on her in unison, she forced her mind to focus on that thought.

She didn't trust her shaky focus so she unlatched her claws from his shoulder one at a time and slowly moved hand up his right arm.

As she gripped his wrist he thrust into her hard and she nearly lost her concentration. It was becoming difficult to think coherently, but she managed to recollect her thoughts, and tightened her hold, tugging his clawed hand from her hair.

He laced his fingers back with hers as she brought his hand down beside them, turning her head to the left bringing it into her filed of vision. She forced her glazed eyes to focus. It took a moment to comprehend. As she parted her lips to speak he growled against her neck and his hips gave an extra strong buck.

She came without warning. Arching into him and tilting her head back as she let out a long, low moan. She never let go of his hand.

A moment later Hagi followed her with his own climax. He groaned, sending a pleasant hum through her body, fangs retracting. She felt the warmth of his release spreading inside her.

Exhausted, he collapsed on her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, gasping for breath. She lay there for a moment, trying to remember what it was she wanted to say. _What was it again…?_

"Are you… alright… Saya?" He managed between pants.

"I'm more than alright." Now it was her turn to sound intoxicated.

He smiled and pulled his hands out of hers so he could roll over. She rolled with him, laying her tiny hand over his heart, she loved to feel its beat.

She was still trying to remember what she was going to tell him a moment ago when he covered her hand with his. It hit her like a brick wall.

"Hagi! Your hand!" She sitting up and grasping it between both of hers delicately.

He rose slightly, eyes widening in shock.

"Doushite?"

Instead of the hard brown and burgundy hide he expected, he saw soft pale flesh. He flexed his fingers. The white hand before him moved.

It was really _his_.

They had both come to accept his clawed hand would never return to normal. Ever since that fateful day in Vietnam, they had both secretly though of ways to try to heal it. No amount of hope or blood or willing had worked and eventually they had both given up.

And now… an accidental miracle.

Hagi held his hand up in the air above them, turning it in various ways, moving his fingers. He couldn't believe his eyes. A trembling at his side captured his attention.

"Saya?"

She was crying. At first he believed them to be happy tears but when she looked at him her face was scrunched up as if in pain. "I'm so sorry!"

"What do you mean, love? You have done nothing wrong." He brought his newly returned hand to her cheek.

She relished the feel of his soft skin, oh how she had missed it. But she didn't want to think about that at the moment. "Hai! I do! My blood healed your hand! If I had only given it to you sooner…" she blubbered.

He captured her face between both his palms and pulled her to him for a kiss. "Iie, Saya. You cannot blame yourself for this. There was no way of knowing this would happen."

"But… I still should have offered…"

"You were not yourself when it happened and you fell asleep shortly after, so there was no way we could have even attempted it back then. And after, when I found you in Okinawa, you had no memory and I was too focused on trying to help you to even think about myself."

"You never think about yourself though. It's always me." She argued sadly. "All I ever do is take from you! Take your freedom, take your will, take your blood! Everything! I've never given you anything! I could have done this for you! I could have given you my blood to fix your hand!"

He kissed her again to silence her. "Saya. You _have_ given me something. _You. _You are more important to me than anything, including myself, this you know. And you may take from me but you forget that I am here _offering_ these things to you, of my _own free will_, because I _want_ to be. It is not only because I am your Chevalier, but also because I love you. And you know as well as I that even if you had offered me your blood, I would have undoubtedly turned it down. As I nearly did tonight."

"But you didn't turn it down."

"You were not offering me blood, love. You asked what being fed from felt like. You wanted an answer and I gave you one. Neither of us could have anticipated this unusual outcome."

"But…" she trailed off. She knew she was fighting a loosing battle. And he had a point. She had never thought to offer him her blood as a possible antidote for this ailment she had caused him. She saw herself in so horrid a light that she never would have allowed herself even the thought. And he never would have accepted it even _if_ she _had _offered it to him. She looked at his hand. "You know, I'm going to kind of miss it. I'd gotten so used to it."

"As will I." He laughed.

Saya pulled his hand to her, pressing a kiss to the new flesh of his palm.

The familiar action brought back all the times he had cut into this hand to give her his blood. This reminded him of the cause of this whole situation. "Speaking of blood…" he saw this as a way to distract her from her self-loathing, "did you enjoy our little exchange?"

She blushed furiously as she recounted the pleasure she felt earlier, then ducked her head to press a kiss to his jaw.

"I will take that as a 'yes'."

"Did _you_ enjoy it?" She mumbled against his skin.

He pulled her small frame flush against his, letting his hand exploring her body as if it were the first time he had ever touched her, taking in this new feel of her skin.

"I believe I will let you figure that out on your own…" He answered with a mischievous smile before crashing his lips into hers and the two of them tumbled back into the sheets again.

* * *

A/N: Well… its not perfect but I like it^^

This is my second attempt at a lemon and believe me… it is way better than my first one.

Next Chapter: Has it really only been that long...


	12. Futatsu Boshi Kinenbi: MaoxOkamura

This is my first crack at a MaoXOkamura story so if they are a little off sorry. Well, if Mao is off this is Mao-centric.

Ai Otsuka's 'Futatsu Boshi Kinenbi ~ Shinkon Hiyori ~'. It's a re-recording of Futatsu Boshi Kinenbi. I love the new version, the tune is so much better. It means 'Two Star Anniversary ~ Honeymoon Weather ~'.

* * *

Chapter 12: Futatsu Boshi Kinenbi ~ Shinkon Hiyori ~

_Summary: Has it really only been that long…_

* * *

Mao Jahana stood in the kitchen of her large apartment studying the calendar hanging on the wall. Today's date had a large red heart around it. September 16th.

_Exactly four years to the day…_

_Since I first met _him_._

She smiled to herself and lifted the mug in her hand to her mouth to sip at the steaming black coffee it held. Laughing gently as she recalled the first time he had tried her coffee. He had spit it out and demanded to know what kind of poison she had put in it.

She sighed and looked back at the date. _And two years since we got together. _

Mao downed the rest of her drink and rinsed out the cup. She walked down the hall, collecting all the dirty laundry she could carry.

She still didn't know how it had happened, it shocked them both really. When they had first met, she couldn't stand the man, and she had been head-over-heels in love with Kai Miyagusuku. She had followed the younger boy all around the world, had given up everything in her life in order to be with him, but when she realized he didn't feel the same, for some strange reason, it didn't hurt as bad as she would have expected.

Now she knows that it was because she had already began to develop feelings for someone else.

The most irritating, infuriating, ridiculous, obnoxious, uncoordinated person she had ever met…

Akihiro Okamura.

How does one fall for one that irks them to no end?

Ha ha.

Love works in mysterious ways.

He wasn't that difficult to be around once you got used to his bad habits and odd behaviors. He truly was a kind and gentle person inside. He had taken care of her emotionally where she had tended to his inability to take care of himself physically. She had cooked and cleaned and bought him necessary items like clothes and camera equipment, and she had paid for the housing and transportation. And he had helped her deal with the craziness of the world they had thrown themselves into, had kept her company when they were alone, even if it was just an argument over something stupid, and he had helped her deal with the rejection from Kai.

She looked around the bedroom, taking in the messy collage of discarded shirts and jeans. She let out a long sigh. He wasn't the tidiest person in the world. Neatness didn't suit his personality. Sure it was annoying having to clean all the time but the gratitude he gave her for all her hard work was worth it. It told her that he still needed her. And really, if he didn't leave a mess for her to pick up she probably would have gone insane from boredom.

Mao was carrying the clothes basket to the laundry room when her eyes gazed over a picture of her beloved father. The haggardy man reminded her so much of Akihiro in many ways.

There appearances spoke for themselves and hid their inner selves. They were both hard working and dedicated and good-hearted.

She smiled as she thought of another similarity. Her father was twenty years older than her mother. And he wasn't the best looking guy in town.

Just like Akihiro. He wasn't _bad looking _but he definitely wasn't Kai. And he was nearly fifteen years older than her. But she had seen the truth of the matter in many different ways, appearance and age really didn't matter. It was all about what was on the inside. Besides, there was something about his scruffy appearance that she liked. He looked the part of a working man who didn't care what others thought of him. She admired that in him. It was how she felt about her father.

_Girls do often choose boys that remind them of their fathers after all._

As she closed the lid of the washing machine, light glittered off the thin gold band on her left hand. She looked down at the small diamond engagement rind on her finger and smiled. It wasn't big but it suited her just fine, it was simple and beautiful just like their love.

Mao relived the memory of the two of them going to tell her father of their engagement. A-kun, she had picked up calling him that from his mother, had been convinced that this would be what would send her father over the edge. When he had first met the illusive owner of Jahana Realty, the rumored Yakuza kingpin, he had been convinced the man would have him fed to the sharks for "kidnapping" his daughter. But, to the surprise of the two of them, he took a liking to Akihiro, and it shocked them further when he had approved of their relationship some months later.

But, her new fiancée had been convinced that he wouldn't be thrilled about this new development. He was wrong again. _'It's about time! I'm surprised it took this long!' _Her father had been thrilled. He was already planning for the wedding, dates, the guest list, designer gowns, gourmet chefs… grandchildren…

Mao plopped down on the sofa. She hadn't really thought _that_ far ahead yet, but the idea was sort of intriguing.

She ventured around the house lost in thought most of the day, wondering where their life might lead them, when a light buzzing noise captured her attention. She had a message on her phone. Flipping it open she immediately recognized the number.

A-kun.

_I got off work early today so I'll be home in a few minutes. Love you._

She rushed to the kitchen to check on their dinner, a special anniversary meal she had prepared for the two of them. _And we'll have some wine! _He couldn't say she was too young for it anymore!

A jingling at the door told her he was home. She set the wine glasses on the table and rushed to meet him. She was so anxious to see him.

"Tadaima!" His familiar timbre called as he opened the door. His tousled brown hair and unshaven face were a sorely missed sight throughout the day.

Had it really only been that long? Just four years?

It seemed so much longer. Like they had know each other all their lives.

"Welcome home!" She smiled up at him. Standing on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

A/N: I like the Mao x Okamura pairing. They are so funny together, but I think they could have a serious side too.

Next Chapter: I can't… but I want to…


	13. Communication: SayaxHagi

This is episode 50. Or if you go by the novel it's Vol. 4 Nan-kuru-nai-sa, book 7, chapter 6! (Hai, I'm complicated like that!) ^^ So I will be using the novel as a reference(quotes, actions, and the like)! Since I loved this part in the novel better than in the anime(much more fluffy). But I'm adding my own little flare to it!

Communication by Hitomi Takahashi! I love this song!!! I think it fit's the Saya Hagi relationship really well. (Believe me, I have an entire play list, 2 actually, dedicated to these two.)

* * *

Chapter 13: Communication

_Summary: I can't… but I want to… _

* * *

Saya focused solely on the warmth of his body behind her. Trying with all her might not to think about what was about to happen. What she was about to make him do.

She couldn't stand that she was about to hurt Hagi.

She couldn't fathom the pain she was about to cause for so many. Him especially.

Her mind now cleared from the obligation of killing her younger sister, thoughts and memories flowed endlessly from within. And she became painfully aware of what her mind had been trying to hide from her, what her heart had been telling her all along.

The reason she couldn't look Hagi in the eyes when she spoke of their promise, of their duty, when she asked him to tell her to fight. She couldn't take the pain in his eyes because she was in love with him.

And it killed her inside to know that she would never be able to tell him. She would never get to do any of the things she so wanted to do with him. See the world. Have a family. Live.

She would never have any of that. _I don't deserve it. I don't deserve him. I never did. _

Says simply leaned into him and cried, relishing the warmth while it lasted.

There was a ripping sound.

Looking through soaked lashes she saw the two small cocoons pulsing.

Tiny hands and feet broke free at nearly the same time. Followed by a loud wail.

The Queens…

She gripped the hilt of her katana.

"Saya… if it is too much, I can do it." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She broke from his embrace and walked toward the babies. "No. I have to do this." With a small swipe of her hand, red fire ran down the side of her sword.

It grew quiet. All but for the sound of the falling rain.

Two small, cherub faces with big bright eyes looked up at her. They smiled.

_Do they think I'm their mother?_ Her sword rattled in her trembling hands.

All she had to do was drop her hands. The cold steel would do the rest.

_Why? Why won't my blade move?_

"Saya!"

She looked up.

Kai stood a few meters away. "What.. What are you doing…?"

No. He shouldn't be here. I don't want him to see this. I want his last memory of me to be a good one. Not the horrible person I am right now.

"I'm sorry, Kai." the sound barely left her lips.

"What…? Why are you apologizing?"

"I … am going to die." She couldn't bare to look at him. "I made Hagi promise… after everything is over… this has to end with me." Her eyes dared to gaze up at him. "Now, I am going to kill these children. And after that… it will be my turn."

_I don't want to. I don't want to!_

She shook her head to clear her mind. She had to do this. This whole mess couldn't happen again!

"I have to die."

"What do you mean, you have to die?" Kai growled. "It's all over, isn't it? There's no reason for you to die, too!"

"Even if this battle ends, it's only a matter of time until someone else decides to use Chiropterans as weapons. I don't want to see another war over our blood." But even as she said this, she knew she didn't really believe it. She was grasping at straws. It was all she could do to keep from dropping her sword and running back into Hagi's arms. She didn't want this. But she had to find some reason to justify it to herself.

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt anymore." Her grip tightened. Time to get this over with. " … Forgive me."

"Saya, stop it!" The angry cry froze her. "You can't be serious! Who decided this?" She heard an unusual undertone in his voice and looked up. He was shaking in anger. "If there's anyone out there saying you shouldn't exist, I'll find him and kick his ass!"

Kai was no longer the Red Shield member he had become. He was her overprotective big brother again.

"And these two… I'll take care of them, just like you. I'll make sure they are always happy and loved."

That was easy for him to say. Kai never cared where a person was from or what they had done. He believed in second chances and what they were like on the inside. He was like a ball of sunshine. He was breaking through her veil of gloom.

She dropped her sword and collapsed onto her knees, overwhelmed.

"And you, too, Saya. I'll always look after you. And one way or another, you'll always have a place where you belong." He was crying. "You think so, too, don't you, Hagi?"

"I…" Quiet and sad, he hesitated. "I serve Saya. I will do as she wishes."

Saya looked up just as Kai pulled back. His fist met Hagi's unsuspecting jaw.

"Kai!" She jumped up.

Kai didn't wait for the Chevalier to recover from the blow, he grabbed his collar and turned him to look into his eyes.

"Who are _you_? What do _you_ want? Speak for yourself, for once! _What do you want?_"

"…" Hagi didn't answer.

Kai's entire frame thawed from its ridged state. His voice was unusually soft. "You love her, don't you? Then tell her…"

_Did he just say…_ No. don't think that! It's already hard enough!

When soft blue grey eyes met hers she nearly burst into tears again. She couldn't imaging what she must look like to them.

"I wanted to see you smile."

_See me smile… ?_

"The way you smiled on the day we first met… I have dedicated my like to serving you, but I would give all of that up just to see you smile again." He sounded confident as he spoke.

It broke her heart to hear his words. What he said made her happy, but it hurt to know that she had caused him such grief.

"When I awoke as your Chevalier, the first things you showed me were your tears. And it was rage that drove you to take up arms and fight."

His beautiful face softened and became sad at the same time, "But when I found you in Okinawa, you were wrapped in joy."

"To see that you hade found that smile again -- even if I could not be the one to give it to you…" His gaze left hers and turned to Kai. "You were the one who made it so, Kai. You and your family."

Saya couldn't stop her tears from falling. He wanted to see her smile. _Silly. I have smiled for you. But you never saw because you always stayed behind me._

_You've done everything for me! Comforted me, been my friend, protected me, you've nearly been killed for me. Of course I smile for you! I love y...!_

Her breath caught when he fell to his knees before her. "Saya, I am your Chevalier. I have lived according to your wishes. But now… I must go against your wishes, just this once."

His large clawed fingers deftly slid her katana from her clenched fists and set it aside.

"Saya… Live."

His eyes stared deeply into hers unwavering.

"Please, live."

_I can't... but I want to... I want to so badly!_

"Hagi…"

She watched amazed as the corners of his mouth turned up slightly into a shy, smile. She couldn't breathe. He'd never been more beautiful.

"Live on today, for the sake of tomorrow. You don't have to fight anymore."

She leaned towards him, or maybe he moved towards her, or both. She couldn't tell. All she noted was the distance between them was gone.

His hand caressed her cheek.

She closed her eyes and met his soft lips with hers.

_She had felt his lips before, after she had first awakened, when he had passed his blood from his mouth to hers. This was something new, different -- and at the same time, the most natural thing in the world._

_Like lovers do --_

_It lasted only a moment, but to the two of them, after waiting more than a hundred years, it was a precious as any eternity._

She wanted nothing more than to stay like this the rest of her life. Saya's small hands gripped his shoulders and she sunk to the floor, his strong arms caught her and lowered her to the floor with him.

His lips left hers, and her eyelids slowly parted.

She could feel a tingling sensation flowing through her body, emanating form her lips. She felt light headed.

_Choose tomorrow_. She could see it in his eyes.

She lifted her trembling hand to wipe the damp streaks from his lovely face. He shouldn't cry…

_I want to live! I want to show you I smile for you! And laugh and have fun and be happy! I haven't had enough yet! I don't care if it hurts! I just want to be with you! _

"-- I want to live!"

Saya wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and smiled as tears of joy ran down her face.

"I want to be with you, and Kai, and everybody… All of us, together!"

She wanted this more than anything.

Her guilt and obligations no longer mattered and she told Hagi how she truly felt.

Saya clung tighter to him and thought with all her might.

_I want to live in this world. _

* * *

A/N: sigh. I love this scene. You can really feel how much they love each other here. (the novels really are so much better than the anime, in a descriptive sense.)

This part:

"She had felt his lips before, after she had first awakened, when he had passed his blood from his mouth to hers. This was something new, different -- and at the same time, the most natural thing in the world.

Like lovers do --

It lasted only a moment, but to the two of them, after waiting more than a hundred years, it was a precious as any eternity."

Was a passage taken directly from the novel. Simply because it is so wonderful and there really isn't any better way to say it^^ So, credit for those lines go to Ryo Ikehata the author of the novel.

Next Chapter: She was as white as the moon...


	14. Cherish: LunariexMakoto

Ohayo! This is set in the distant past. It's about my OC's. If you read my story 'Gone', or at least chapter 7 of it, then you know who Makoto and Lunarie and Lumina are.

This is just abot MakotoxLunarie. I was debating on not putting this in this series, or rather using a different prompt, because I was thinking about doing a separate story about them, up until Lunarie was frozen, but… that would take too long.

Anyhoo! On to the chapter!

Ai Otsuka's Cherish. Very lovely song^^

* * *

Chapter 14: Cherish

_Summary: She was as white as the moon…_

* * *

He had always been under the impression that parties were supposed to be fun. And so far in his life, all he had attended had been. But this was anything but. Makoto was bored out of his mind.

_Honestly, I would rather be in the kitchen, helping the cooks scrub pots. _

This was supposed to be his and Nathan's eighteenth birthday celebration. But in reality, he knew their fathers were trying to find them suitable brides, hoping that one of the lovely young maidens present tonight would catch their eye.

They both new nearly every one in the room. And none of the women present were very… interesting, to be polite. The were beautiful, of course, and each was unique in her own way. But they just did not appeal to him. They were either mind-numbing or self-centered.

He had always pictured himself with someone intelligent, funny, charming, with personality. Someone who had dreams and aspirations. And there definitely was not anyone here who fit that bill.

"Your stalker is gawking at you again." Nathan sighed from beside him.

With his chin resting on his palm, Makoto turned his head slightly to see a young girl in a gold dress with red hair and bright green eyes staring at him. Clair Le Flure. He growled slightly to himself.

The girl might have been pretty, but she was an outright airhead. She had absolutely no common sense, and didn't know when to leave well enough alone.

"Too bad the Vampire sisters left already. Maybe you could have talked one of them into eating her for you, if you asked nicely." Nathan laughed. Makoto looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Uh oh, she's coming this way!"

Makoto groaned. He really wasn't in the mood to put up with her. Luckily, some other guest captured her attention.

"I'm going for a walk." Makoto said quickly. He stood up and disappeared into the crowd, in the opposite direction from his pursuer.

From across the room he could see her looking around for him, so he turned away and began moving through the guests, occasionally stopping to chat.

He was speaking with the wife of the local dress shop owner when something caught his eye. Or rather someone.

He couldn't see her face, her back was to him, but he was sure he had never seen her before, he would remember her. Her black hair piled in an elegant bun atop her head and her blue and white dress with silver trim. Her head was turning back and forth, then she took off walking.

Not taking his eyes from the strange girl he bid the elderly woman fare well and promised to speak with her again soon, then nearly ran to catch her.

Makoto wandered around for a few moments then walked out onto the balcony. He had lost her in the crowd and he felt his heart pang for some reason. Resting his elbows on the railing he looked down at the estate's grounds.

He was about to go back inside when a flash below him caught his attention. Leaning over the edge he saw the girl running along the cobblestone path below him.

_That leads to the gardens. Why would she be going there? How does she even know where they are? _He watched after her for a moment, no one was following her. _I'm going to see what she is up to._

Makoto ran through the ball room, past his curious looking Father, not stopping to talk. He took a short cut out the mansions rear exit to reach the garden faster. She wasn't there either. _Maybe she went back?_

He didn't believe she would have went further into

He turned to go back inside but halted when a pleasant aria reached his ears. He swirled quickly to look for the source of lovely tune but saw no one.

He trekked slowly across around the garden, searching all of the nooks and hiding places. The melody stopped and Makoto froze, then a sweet voice began to sing…

"_Depuis quand avoir nous perdu,_

_Les choses merveil-leuxeuse cela nous besoin quelque part?"_

He turned quickly in the direction it was coming from. From the denser area of greenery behind the main garden, where the wild roses and fruit trees grew. He thought no one knew of it except for those that lived on the estate.

"_Je avoir peur de la rapport avec votre coeur_

_Et je cacher me l'intérieur ma corps _

_Pendant celles jours quand je mentir ma avoir peur de, _

_Vous être déjà à mon coeur"_

He ran towards song, ignoring the dirt path. He barely noticed the tree limbs snagging his clothing.

"_Même nous pouvoir faire des erreurs _

_En cette il était une fois,_

_Je te vous toujours amour vous _

_Et je te tendre ma main à vous" _

With each beautifully enunciated word, Makoto could feel a tug from inside his chest. Urging him further.

"_L'amour est telle une faire peur à chose _

_C'est pourquoi nous s'enfuir comme nous recherche de elle _

_Elle ne plus avoir quelque chose à faire avec être un adulte ou être un enfant"_

He froze.

There she was. The girl from earlier. Surrounded by white roses, she danced, bare foot, on the rim of a large fountain. No longer wearing the bulky dress, the thin white chemise draping her lean body fluttered, just like her long black hair.

She didn't even realize he was there, only a few meters away. She was so absorbed in her song.

"_Cette se sentir juste comme il est ma première amour _

_Tellement de la sorte cette je croire que elle devoir être destin"_

He felt the pull again. Like something was leading him to her. As if her song were calling his heart to come.

"_Pas même dans ma rêves faire je sente _

_La manière je faire quand nous tenir l'une l'autre"_

Halting in her song, the girl turned towards him, her blue eyes opening to looking up into the night sky. She raised her right hand longingly, as if to capture the moon. The flowers around her seemed to be pulsating. Quietly she crooned…

"_Si nous ne peux être ensemble, _

_Je ne peux rire cette manière comme quand j'ai avec vous "_

Makoto had to strain to hear clearly. But her voice began to grow slowly in volume.

"_Cette année, le plus merveil-leuxeuse chose être _

_Pouvant être par votre côté"_

She twirled continuing her dance. He assumed this was what the dancers from the ballet he had heard of danced like, she was so graceful.

"_Même nous pouvoir faire des erreurs _

_En cette il était une fois,_

_Je te vous toujours amour vous _

_Et je te tendre ma main à vous"_

At the last word she dropped form the fountain onto the ground, then she sat down falling back on the stone rim. Eyes closed, hands clasped above her stomach. She looked as if she were sleeping.

Makoto longed to be closer to her. To hear her voice again. To gaze upon her face. To look into her eyes.

He did not even realize his body had moved. He only heard the snap of a twig resonate from below and watched as the young girl's eyes snapped open and locked on him and she jumped to her feet. _She moved so fast!_

Neither said anything, they just stared at each other. She blinked a few times, her eyes roaming up and down, taking him in.

He used the time to study her as well.

Her face was thin and elegant, with lovely full red lips and her bright blue eyes reminded him of the ocean. Beautiful. She was unlike anyone or anything he had ever seen before.

Without warning, she lifted one hand and pointed at him, the other came to rest on her chest and she said in a monotone voice, "Lecher."

Makoto blanched. Stuttering he tried to defend himself, "I was not…! I never…! If you…" He could feel his face growing hot.

The girl burst into laughter, it reminded him of chimes. "You should see the look on your face! It is as if you are about to combust!"

He could tell his face was getting redder.

"I'm sorry." She managed between giggles. "Did I offend you? Are you alright? Should I call for a doctor?"

"Maybe… you should put your dress back on." He said, still embarrassed. "That way, no one will be no more 'Lechers' ogling at you."

"Oh, fine!" She trotted off, pulling her dress form a low tree branch and began to tug it over her head. "I was under the impression that no one would be out here. What with the hullabaloo inside.""What gave you the impression that you where allowed to wonder around out here without permission?"

"I did not believe anyone would notice my absence. I informed my sister that I wanted to see the gardens. If anyone came looking for me, she could find me here." She appeared before him and sat on the fountain again, turning so she could stick her feet in the water. "What were the odds that someone would look for me though? Given that everyone is obsessed with the Birthday boys tonight."

He watched her curiously for a moment as she plucked a white rose from the bush growing up the side of the fountain and lifted it to her face.

She was so pale. And her dark hair made it even more noticeable. In the light of the moon, her skin gave off a faint glow.

It was as if she were the living embodiment of the white orb in the sky. He faintly recalled a story his mother told him of children called Tsukiko, a fabled moon child. He believed this would have been what one would have looked like. She was as white as the moon.

_No… she is lighter than the moon. _

"Well, do not just stand there like an idiot! Sit down!"

Without question, he obeyed. Though he didn't really know why.

Her eyes roamed his face. "You are not French." It wasn't a question.

"No, I was born here but my parents are from Japan."

"Really?" Her blue orbs grew wide in excitement and she leaned towards him. "Where is that?"

"It is on the other side of China. It's an island country in the ocean."

She pressed a finger to her lips in thought. "Other side of China? Hum. What is your name?"

"Makoto Otonashi." He watched as she repeated his name to herself.

Her face lit up. "Oh! So _you _are Monsieur Otonashi's son! I should have realized this sooner! You do look like him, but not greatly so. You are much taller than he."

"I have been told that I look like my Mother. Wait, you know my Father?" It was true most people did know his Father, both through the business and because of his different origins. But he knew nearly everyone his Father knew, and he had never met this young lady, surely he never could have forgotten such a beauty.

"Yes. My sister and I have done business with him. He is shipping some wine for us."

_Wait… wine… sister… business… No… she can not be… _"If you do not mind my asking, what is your name?"

Her knowing blue eyes locked on his red-ish brown ones. "Lunarie. Lunari Clariet."

He couldn't say anything. _Clariet? The Vampires daughter!? _When he had first saw her, he never would have come to that conclusion, even if she did seem different.

Absently he thought, _Even her name compares her to the moon, lunar and pale._

"I know what you are thinking." Lunarie stated sadly. "You can leave now if you want… Most people do."

Makoto could see the pain on her face and here the heart ache in her wind chime voice.

He did not like seeing her this way, it hurt. "I am not going anywhere."

She glared at him, voice dripping with venom. "Do not stay because you feel bad for me! I do not need, nor do I want, your pity!"

"It is not pity that makes me stay. I stay because I want to. If you had not informed me of your name I never would have know, I never would have given you being a Clariet a thought. You are not what I would have expected."

The kindness in his eyes thawed her rigid façade.

"Neither are you. You being from such a high standing family such as this, I would have thought you would be arrogant and every bit the ladies' man. And here I see you, hiding from an over-exuberant little girl. And yet, you are brave enough to sit and talk one-on-one with a supposed vampire. Very darring."

"You saw that?" his cheeks tinted. "Every time I see her all she talks about is 'when we get married… this and that'. I would love to know when we became engaged, I certainly do not recall it." Lunarie laughed and he continued. "And she is clingy, she will not leave me be. And no matter how I try I cannot carry on a serious conversation with her, it always has to be about her! She drives me insane!"

"I can not say that I blame you then. I would hide too."

They were silent for a few moments. Then Makoto asked, "What where you singing?"

"Hm? Just a silly tune ma Maman taught me when I was little."

"I thought it was very lovely. You have a beautiful voice."

"It was nothing really." Slowly she met his eyes. "You liked it?"

"Very much so."

"Thank you. I love to sing, I do it all of the time. But no one has ever said anything so nice to me before." Lunarie seemed truly surprised.

"You do not converse with others much, do you?"She turned away again. "I told you. Most people do not like us. They never stay long enough to even begin a conversation."

"Well, I like you. You are a good person, that I can see." Her blue eyes locked on his. "And I mean what I said, I think you have an amazing voice."

She gave him a flashy smile. His heart stuttered in his chest and a wave of contentment surged through him. _What…? What is wrong with me? Has she bewitched me?_

"So you said your parents are from Japan?" He nodded. "Have you ever been there?"

"No. I have never been out of the country. But I would love to go there someday. I hear that it is a beautiful place."

"I would like to see it as well. I have always wanted to travel the world! Maybe someday, Lumi and I can go." She sounded excited.

"Lumi?"

"My younger sister, Lumina. She and I have always wanted to travel. I want to see what wonderful places are out there." Her face fell. "But there is no way we could go. It is unheard of for two young girls traveling alone."

"I would take you…" _Why did I say that?_

"What?"

"I… I said… I would take you. You and your sister. I would take the two of you to Japan. Nathan would probably want to come, too. And we could take the two of you anywhere else you would like to go." He wanted to show her the world. If it would make her smile like before, he would do anything.

"Why would you do that for us?"

"It would be lonely for anyone to go on their own. Even if I went with Nathan, he is my best friend, but I really do not think I could put up with him on my own for that long." He laughed slightly.

"I would like to go with you. Everything is always more fun when you share it with friends."

There it was. That smile.

He felt warmth bubbling inside him. Unconsciously, he reached for her hand, clasping her small fingers in his large ones. Her smile grew.

"Lunarie! We are leaving now!"

Both of them jumped slightly at the sound of the voice. As Makoto looked up, Lunarie turned her head to see who was approaching.

A young girl in a red and gold dress was marching towards them. And she looked _exactly_ like Lunarie. The only difference was her eyes. Where Lunarie's had been a claming blue tone, this girls were a startling, fiery blood red.

But what shocked him more than her eyes, was the fact that Nathan was walking beside her.

"Lumina…" He heard the groan from the girl beside him. When she reached them she promptly ripped her sisters hand from his. In its absence, he suddenly felt cold.

"We need to leave." Lumina pulled Lunarie to her feet.

Lunarie ignored her sisters demands and turned back to Makoto. "Makoto, this is my younger sister, Lumina. Lumina, this is my new friend Makoto Otonashi! He is Monsieur Ryou Otonashi's son."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Your Father speaks so fondly of you." The hostility he felt moments before vanished.

Lumina's sudden attitude change surprised him, and the look on Nathan's face spoke the same.

"I see you have made a friend as well, dear sister. I take it you are Nathan Mahler. You look like your Father. It is wonderful to finally meet the son he speaks of so often."

"It is nice to meet you as well, Mademoiselle Clariet."

"You may call me Lunarie. I do not care much for 'mademoiselle'."

"Lunarie then." Nathan bowed to her.

Lumina glowered at him then turned to her sister. "Lune, we really need to be going. It is getting rather late." Her red eyes found Makoto's. "Not to be rude. Really, it was nice to meet you. But we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Fine, let's go. Have a pleasant evening, boys." She smiled and wave good-bye to the two of them, then followed her sister.

_No! When will I see her again? _He couldn't stand the thought. He stood and started to go after her.

Just before they disappeared into the greenery, she halted. Turning to them, she called, "I will see you again soon Makoto. I enjoyed talking with you." She smiled her beautiful smile.

He returned the gesture. "Yes. I did as well."

Lunarie turned away and vanished.

Makoto fell back onto the fountain. Nathan sunk down beside him. "Wow. They were something, huh?"

"Yes."

"Not what I was anticipating at all."

"Lunarie is unlike anyone I have ever met." Makoto brought his hand down to rest beside him and felt something beneath it. He lifted it up. It was the rose she had plucked earlier.

As he gazed lovingly at it he felt at ease. He didn't know how but he was knew he would see Lunarie again. Very soon.

With his fingers he gently spread the petals.

"That Lumina is feisty! I swear! And boy does she have a sharp tongue!" Nathan's comments fell of deaf ears.

Makoto was looking down at the flower in amazement.

As he spread the petals, he noticed something off about its color.

Blue, the exact shade of Lunarie's eyes, now flecked the pale white petals of the rose.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it^^ I wanted to give my OC's their own voice. I'll eventually do a LuminaxNathan one too.

The song Lune sang is Cherish by Ai Otsuka, what I used for the title, translated into English and then into French. I tried to find a pretty French folk love song but I wasn't having any luck so I went with this. Excuse my French, it is _really_ rusty... apologies ahead of time.

And the rose thing. It seems Chiropteran Queens love roses. Every where Saya and Diva go there are roses there. Saya's pink, Diva blue. Probably has something to do with the color of their eyes, Saya did love red until Hagi came along. So, rather than associating Lunarie and Lumina with solid blue and red roses, I decided to be different and give them each a white rose flecked with blue(Lune) and red(Lumi). No one else had done it that way^^

Next Chapter: My life is like a storybook…


	15. Our Story: SayaxHagi

Our Story by Angela Aki. Oddly, I don't care much for the music or the tempo (I knew it would be a piano piece but I didn't know it would be _that_ fast paced) however the lyrics is very nice^^

* * *

Chapter 15: Our Story

_Summary: My life is like a storybook…_

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after…" The worn binding of the book gave a slight creak as it closed.

"Read it again! Read it again!" Two little black haired girls chanted form their perch in the middle of the bed.

"That's the second time already tonight!" Saya laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"But we love Sleeping Beauty!" Kanade's red-brown eyes sparkled in the dim light as she tilted her head.

Mimicking her twin, Hibiki added. "It's our favorite!"

"Is that so?" Saya giggled. They always said the same thing after she read them a story.

"Hai, Oba-san! Because she reminds us of you!"

She shook her head in amusement, her long hair fanning around her. Another frequently heard line. It didn't matter what story she read them, they always told her she was just like the princess in the tale.

"Really? Well, I know _two_ little beauties that _should_ be sleeping right now." She made a motion to grab for them and the two laughing children dived under the covers.

She tucked them in and pressed a kiss to each girls forehead. "Oyasuminasai. Love you."

"Love you, too, Oba-san! Oyasuminasai." They both replied.

As she placed the book back on the shelf, she couldn't help but take one last long glance at the cover. She was long since used to the twins comparing her to fictional characters, always laughing and going along with their comments, never giving them much thought. But for some reason, tonight she was unable to stop thinking about it.

She headed for the stairs, supposed to be helping the boys clean up after the evening rush. But she was still thinking…

It was obvious why they had compared her to Sleeping Beauty, shortly after they were born she had fallen into a deep slumber, like in the story. But her thirty year hibernation wasn't like Princess Aurore's enchanted sleep.

As Saya walked down the hall and past the entrance to the restaurant, she saw Hagi. Unlike Aurore, she couldn't be awakened by a kiss from Prince Charming… _Unfortunately._ She smiled, recalling the time shortly after she had woke up. The girls had asked why Hagi had not given her a kiss to wake her up sooner, _"because it was in the story"_. When she had mentioned it to him later, the slight coloration to his cheeks told her that he had thought about trying it.

Entering the kitchen she walked over to the sink to finish the dishes, and another tale came to mind, about a princess that had always had to clean up the messes left by others. Cinderella.

Saya guessed she knew what that poor girl had felt like. Back in France, she herself had been looked down upon by the servants and other aristocrats because of her odd behaviors, just like Cinderella had been tortured by her Step-mother and step-sisters. And then… Hagi had show up and swept her off her feet.

Just like the last time she had awakened, here in Okinawa. People treated her kinder than before but still thought it strange she had no knowledge of where she was from or who she was. But unlike Cinderella, Saya had been happy helping take care of the restaurant, cleaning and cooking. It was wonderful… up until the Chiropterans reared their ugly heads. And then Prince Charming had returned to whisk her away to the Ball.

But this Ball wasn't the party Cinderella found love at. This dance was a fight for one's life. There was no music and laughter, just the roar of monsters and deathly chilling screams. There were no jewelry and glittery fans, there were guns and swords to defend yourself. There were no fancy dresses, only battle worn attire, stained with dried blood.

And yet, like Cinderella… she _had_ found love. In many different forms. She had found a family, brothers in Riku and Kai, a sister in Lulu, and the twins. She had found good friends in David and Julia, Lewis, Joel, Mao and Okamura. And… she had found a lover, a raison d'être… he had been there all along, in her Hagi.

She smiled to herself as she unplugged the sink and watched the water swirling out. The water reminded her of the story about a little Mermaid striving to become human. Like herself, the Mermaid had been born as a water dwelling creature and had longed to be something she couldn't, Saya had been born a Chiropteran and had wanted to be human so she could be with the handsome Prince.

The princess had had given up her family and friends and home just to be human. And just like in the story, Saya cast aside everything in her old life as well, all the things that had seemed important or thought she couldn't live without, in order to track down Diva and end the suffering she had caused for so many people, because she had knew she had to do it. It was her job. Just like the little Mermaid had know it was her destiny to be with her human love.

Yes they had both given up everything… but in return… they had gained _so __much __more_.

As she put the dishes away, she caught a glimpse of a fruit basket sitting on the counter. There was a bright red apple, placed imposingly atop the pile.

Immediately she thought of the tale of Snow White and the Wicked Queen, how the spiteful woman had been jealous of her step-daughter and had wanted her dead, so she gave her a poison apple. It reminded Saya of all the poison lies Diva's Chevalier's had tried to feed her in hopes of swaying her form her mission. All the tricks, all the attempts at convincing her to join them, all their endeavors to turn her against those she held dear.

But their plots had always been thwarted in the end, like the Queen's had been. The Prince had showed up to smite the evil woman and save the day. Like his kiss had broken the spell over Snow White, Hagi had always been there to remind her of the truth, to let her know she wasn't alone, that she was doing the right thing.

"I think that will do it, sis." Kai's voice broke her inner ramblings.

"Hm? Okay. I… think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm kind of tired."

"Night."

"Night." She turned and made her way for the hall.

Hagi met her in the doorway to the restaurant, she could hear Riku and Lulu bickering in the room behind him about mops and brooms.

Hagi's left arm caught her around her waist and he pulled her to him. His right hand came to rest on her cheek and he kissed her forehead. "I will be up shortly."

"Alright." She smiled, she loved it when he did that.

Walking to her room, Saya's own favorite fairytale came to mind. Beauty and the Beast. She had made Hagi read it to her several times when they had lived at the Zoo. She had admired Beauty's intelligence and determination. Had thought her incredible for her bravery as she encountered and befriended the Beast, and in the end fell in love with him. She had seen through his outward appearance to who he really was. She had helped him change his hurtful, selfish ways and find his true kind self.

With a sigh, she fell back on her bed. Then something hit her. She had always felt a connection with that book, and now she realized why.

She was the Beast…

Or rather she had been.

She had been trapped in her own enchanted castle, pampered and spoiled, just like he had been. And then the beauty had shown up. Hagi had been the Beauty to her Beast. He was beautiful and smart and brave and caring. And like in the story, Hagi had taught her how to be a better person, had showed her how to be kind and giving. He saw through her to who she really was inside, instead of fearing her they way others did.

And they had had their own enchanted rose, beautifully pink and full of hope and love and a future. Similar to the Beast's spell of having to find love before the last petal fell, Saya's curse had been defeating Diva, and with each step closer to that goal, a petal fell form the lovely pink rose of her future, and once her journey was finished the last petal would fall and she would have to die. But the beauty had stepped in and declared love. Hagi had given her a reason to live. Had opened the door to the future she had always wanted.

Hagi came into the room and she smiled brightly at him. He walked over to the bed and sat, gazing down at her.

Gently, Saya took his arm pulled him down beside her and snuggled up against his side.

"You seem awfully happy tonight." He said with a hint of amusement.

Saya just smiled at him.

Hagi really was Prince Charming in every way. He had been since the day she had met him. He had protected her and taken care of her. Had guided her when she lost her way. He had fought for her when she had been unable to, he had saved her from herself. Just like the Prince Charming's in the storybooks.

He had given her a Happily Ever After.

With a giggle, she realized the twins were right. She was sort of like a princess. _And my life is like a storybook…_ she pressed her face into his shoulder. With all the obstacles and monsters, the enchanted sleeps and evil Queens. And the Prince Charming and the happily ever after. Her life so far sounded like a fairy tale.

It wasn't just her story, it was Hagi's too. They had been through all of this together, as a team.

_This is Our story._

And unlike in the fairytales, their story didn't end with the _happily ever after_.

No. Their story was meant to be continued…

* * *

A/N: I'm a fairytale addict incase you couldn't tell…^^ And Beauty and the Beast is my favorite too.

Next Chapter: While you smile, It is becoming cold...

(This is a line from the song I'll be using for the title^^)


	16. Hoshikuzu: Saya

Ah. A break from the fluff… this one is kinda sad, to me… and this is my first crack at a fight scene so be nice…

The novel was used as a reference.

***Oh, and a minor note... updates may start to become fewer and farther between as I am now working on my second multi-chapter B+ story, that isn't a one-shot series, and so I will be putting more time into it. But I will still be posting chaps for this one, I am FAR from being out of ideas for this, but once I get the big story out of the way I can open my options up for this more, since I have avoided putting vital information in this so far to avoid spoiling my other story.***

Hoshikuzu by Ai Otuska. Hoshikuzu means 'star dust'. This song makes me want to cry… and anywhere I use a line form the song I will put '~ ~' around it. But I will probably have the lines rearranged from how they were in the song so it fit's the story better.

* * *

Chapter 16: Hoshikuzu

_Summary: While you smile, It is becoming cold…_

* * *

_~ In the ocean of the sea... ~_

Red droplets hung in the air before her.

As they floated towards her, she became enchanted by their mesmerizing dance. She completely forgot that it was blood she was watching.

When the warm liquid splattered across her face, it was like a cold slap back into reality.

She finally registered what that horrid ripping sound a moment earlier had been.

The monster before them had sliced her Father open.

_~ It is becoming cold… ~_

Saya could feel the wave of hysteria coming. And then the ugly beast fell before her, a result of the retaliation of her wounded Father.

Anger bubbled. She gripped the hilt of her katana tighter, lifting it above her head. With an infuriated, hate-filled scream she plunged her blade deep into creature.

It froze, in every sense of the word. It stopped moving, likely form shock. And then its skin turned a pale shade, similar to that of ice. Saya could hear it crackling.

Her murderous gaze broke when the white clad form of George crumpled to the floor in a pool of blood.

"Father!" She fell to the cold marble beside him, rolling him over so he could breath clearly. "Just relax... Father... Iie! We just found you!"

She completely disregarded the other three Chiropteran's in the room. She hardly registered David firing his revolver and the scuffling of boots that was Hagi locked in combat. Saya was focused on the ailing form of the man before her.

She didn't even look up when the elevator doors whooshed open.

"We got trouble! They're going to air-strike this place! Something 'Option-D' -"

_Kai...?_

"Air strike?" David's harsh, agitated voice questioned.

There was a moment of silence before Kai's quavering reply. "This is a joke, right...?"

"Is that Kai?" A calm reply came up form the floor.

"Dad..." Saya saw the color drain from Kai's face as he mumbled the word.

Saya's attention was drawn form her brother when she the sickly intoxicating stench of blood began to wane and she felt a small jolt form George. Through the tears is hospital gown she could see the blood had stopped and the edges of his skin pulsating. He was _healing_.

Saya knew this wasn't good.

"...This is strange, isn't it?" George lifted his right arm before him and gave a indignant smile.

Saya chilled to the bone at the sight of it.

"David, is this Delta 67...?" From inside the sleeve of his smock down to his finger tips, his skin had turned into a dark hide and sharp claws extended from his nails. Despite the horrendous image, George sounded unnaturally at ease.

"I'm afraid so. Your body is gradually going to mutate into a Chiropteran." David's answer was void of emotion.

_So that is why Father was still alive? _The monsters must have already know, already sensed he was becoming one of them. That was why they hadn't eaten him like they had the researchers...

_IIE!_

"Don't say that..." Saya sobbed. Her small hand found its way into her Father's remaining human hand.

He responded by wrapping his goblin-like right arm around her thin frame, pulling her into a hug. She stiffened.

_~ In this arm, Being shut in, is too painful… ~_

"Left like this, I will end up like Forest. Since I began to heal, I can feel my conscious slipping."

"Father..." _Iie. It can't be._

"Saya, please let me die while I am still your father."

Her tearstained face scrunched up in distress.

"What? Isn't there something we can do?" Kai demanded. David shook his head. "Dammit!"

George gave the boy a heartfelt smile. "Kai, you have heard me say this before, right? A man is tested in the eleventh hour. If you are a man, the act like a man, and let your father go."

Saya could see the pain of accepting his father's wish in Kai's eyes as he looked to her. "Saya, please." Tears streamed down his face.

Kai wanted her to do this. For their father. But... _could_ she do this?

_There has to be another way... _Her desperate eyes, as if searching for a ray of hope, found Hagi's.

There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "It is all up to you."

She looked to David. Surly he would know what to do.

"You can either let George die a man, or wait a few minutes and kill the demon that he turns into. Those are the only two choices." David's words not a demand.

_So that's it... There is no other way..._

Saya couldn't say anything. She reached over to grasp the hilt of her katana, pulling it from the crystallized monster still lying on the floor beside them. She pressed the crook of the sword to her palm, sliding it slightly up the blade. A warm trickle of red ran down her wrist and the vein in the sword at the same time.

She kneeled next to her father.

He gave a silent nod.

She felt her nerve beginning to crack. Like she was about to break into pieces. She squeezed her hand into a fist as tears began gushing down her cheeks. Drops of blood pooled at the bottom of her hand. They quivered.

She was trembling.

A drop fell. Then another -- Her blood dripped into the open wound in his abdomen, spreading like wildfire through his system.

George gave a jolt of pain. "... Urghh!"

Outwardly, he wasn't crystallizing. Probably because he hadn't completely turned yet. But a paleness was spreading down his Chiropteran arm.

Saya and Kai leaned in towards him.

"Father!"

"Dad!" Kai made a motion to grab for his father but his hands hung in the air. His tears doubled.

"Silly boy. There's no need to cry."

Kai became silent.

George mouth formed a proud line as he looked to her. He brought his clawed hand up to capture her bloodied fist. The color continued to drain. "Saya... No matter what happens, follow the path you believe in... Accept your past..."

She nodded.

"When things are hard. Remember _Nankurunaisa. _Live today for the sake of tomorrow... and don't forget to smile."

"I will." _I will smile. _She tried to pull the corners of her lips up, but she wasn't convinced she had succeeded.

"What a beautiful smile." He sounded short of breath, but still, he smiled.

_~ While you smile, It is becoming cold… ~_

George took a slow inhalation and let it out. He moved no more.

With a smile still on his face, the life left George's body.

"Father -" Saya gave one final cry. The hand holding hers was cold and white. Turned to stone. But she couldn't bring herself to release it.

_~ White like the hand, We would not let you go… ~_

There was a horrid sound of metal being crushed. A grate fell from the ventilation system above and a Chiropteran followed.

There were two loud pops. The head of the Chiropteran exploded in a storm of shattered skull and tissue and brain. The beast fell to the floor.

Saya could feel it in her bones. This battle was far from over. Her anger began to build.

"There are a lot this time..." David's frustrated remark made her even angrier.

Monster after monster fell from the hole in the ceiling as the three remaining on the ground rose back up, now fully recovered from their earlier beating.

Judging from the sound of their large heart beats, the pounding of their breath, the claws clicking on the floor, Saya guessed there was nearly a dozen of them, without looking.

"Get to the elevator!" David stood behind Kai, still seated on the floor, and raised his pistol.

The nearest beast chose that moment to strike. It rushed towards them, drool flying from its open mouth.

Its outstretched claws were about to close around Kai and David when there was a swoosh followed by a metallic ring.

The Chiropteran pitched backwards, limp. Blood splayed across David's face.

Nothing remained of the monsters head other than the lower jaw.

The top half of the skull had only just landed with a wet thunk on the floor when a leather shoe came down hard, crushing it. Blood oozed across the floor with bits of bone and chunks of tissue.

Saya lowered her silver blade. Her face held no emotion as her slitted eyes glowed hot like fire.

_~ Already in the eye, Even without moving… ~_

"She hasn't lost control, has she?" She ignored David's question.

"No. She has simply remembered what she must do. To protect what is important to her. That is why Saya fights."

At Hagi's final words, Saya sprung into the fray. Her sword arced through the air.

She ran headlong into four Chiropterans that had ventured closer in her immobile state. That was the last thing they would ever do.

Her dancing blade moved so fast that, if it weren't for the dim reflection of light sparkling off of it, one would have thought she was simply swinging her arms.

She froze, her feet apart, knees bent slightly. Her sword, gripped in her rigid hands, extended out to her left.

A second later, the fiends before her fell in slices to the marble floor below in a heap. Severed heads, broken talons, bisected elbows and knees.

Saya stared head through the flurry of blood and intestines and tattered muscle. She bounded forward, not waiting for the chunks of flesh to turn to stone.

Two more Chiropterans split apart at their waists. Their crystallizing forms shattered when they hit the ground.

_~ Like the stardust of this evening… ~_

A lone creature stood behind the two newly fallen beasts. Saya jumped towards it. Her katana entered the beast at an angle, penetrating below the right hip and exiting between the left shoulder and neck. Both half's hit the ground, spraying the girl with blood.

When she paused to look down at her fallen prey, she felt like she was having an out-of-body experience. Like she was standing off to the side watching a goddess of war that looked like her in battle. _Is this really me...? Did I... really do this?_

David's harsh command grabbed her attention. "Let's go!"

Another Chiropteran came at her. With a lazy swing, it met the same fate. "H-Hai." She called after David.

She made to run for the elevator to join the others when she sensed something quickly approaching from behind.

"Watch out!" Kai's cry wasn't needed.

Saya had already pivoted on her heel and dived out of the way just as a large rock smashed into the marble floor, bursting into pieces red crystal, where she had been standing.

It wasn't a rock. It was a corps.

The remaining Chiropterans stood half-way down the hall, the closest was hurling pieces of its dead brethren at her in an attempt to crush her.

With a growl she appeared before the beast. With a flick of her wrist, she rotated the hilt of her sword to where the blade was backwards, she drew back in and underhanded swing. Like a knife through hot butter, her blade met no resistance. The sword came up from the Chiropterans nether regions and exited from the crown of its head with ease. With the continued arc of her swing, Saya followed its trajectory as it traveled over her head, flipping through the air and landing on her feet a few meters back, facing the wall.

She saw from the corner of her eye as another brute approached her from behind. She didn't move.

Two clawed hands came at her form the sides, intending to crush her. Saya vaulted for the wall, and its arms caught nothing but air. She planted her foot against the wall and pushed herself up into the air above the monster.

With a light thump, her shoes planted themselves on the Chiropteran's shoulders. She let loose a bone-chilling battle cry as she drove her blade directly into the monster's skull, the tip came out just below its stomach. It only took mere seconds for the sickly brownish-green hide to turn white.

Saya vanished form her perch atop the Chiropteran just as a large had swung through where she had previously been crouching, its head shattered, followed soon by the rest of its body.

Using the statue as a spring board, Saya had jumped high into to air, out of the new enemy's reach. She felt her back brush the against the ceiling as she somersaulted.

With a resounding boom, she landed inside the doors of the elevator and slid across the floor, her foot met the wall to halt her movement. The box shook violently. With her nostrils full of the smell of burning rubber, she said coldly, "Close the door." She didn't recognize her own voice.

"Ri-right." For the first time ever, and it would probably the only, Saya thought David's voice sounded afraid.

There was a click and the doors began to close.

The remaining Chiropteran roared and began to charge at them, its sprint was faster than the doors, but only barely. Its sharp claws came through the elevator doors before they could completely close. With some effort, it pried them apart and stepped just inside the compartment.

It lowered its head, trying to decide which of them to eat first. Saliva dripped from its fangs to the floor.

She heard David lift his gun, but she beat him to the punch. With a jab, her blood coated katana pierced through the Chiropteran's open jaws and out the back of its skull. As it crystallized, Saya was sure she heard a sigh, as if the monsters spirit was relieved as left its horrific body, happily rising up into the starry sky waiting above.

_~ We would like to release you, To the stars of this evening… ~_

With a kick to its abdomen, Saya sent the it crashing to the floor in shards and her sword swung back into the elevator with a shower of blood. Finally the doors hissed closed. And the weight of all that had just occurred crashed down on her.

The clang of her katana hitting the floor resonated and she dropped beside it, curling into a ball, sobbing. _Oh... what have I done? Father... What have I done?_

"Father..." She felt sick. George was dead. Nothing seemed real.

She thought of his smiling face as he had died. The world seem a colder, darker place with, knowing that it would never again see the light of his smile.

_~ While you smile, It is becoming colder… ~_

She didn't realize when the elevator had stopped or that they were running through the forest surrounding the Yanbaru conservatory. She only knew that Hagi's arm was around her waist, pulling her along with them.

Her heart was breaking. She couldn't comprehend anything else.

"What happened?"

Saya's eyes found the large black man with a machine gun standing beside a van. She had seen both him and the van before, he was... Lewis. He had always been sitting outside of Omoro whenever David came to see...

"Both the wireless and the cell phones are useless out hear. And then a little bit ago that Kai kid all of a sudden -."

"No time to explain now. Hurry." She heard something jiggling.

"I told you, didn't I? The Army is gonna bomb this place!" Kai yelled angrily.

"An air strike... They are really going through with Option D."

"Do you think I am kidding?" Kai's sarcastic reply was punctuated with a loud roar.

Hagi pulled her into the back seat of a dark car. The second the door closed they were moving. She could see the reflection of headlights behind them. Lewis in his van.

But they were leaving George...

Didn't he deserve a proper good-bye?

_~ Today is when we would like to release you, To the ocean of stars… ~_

"They've arrived."

Saya snapped form her daze. _Iie._ _That could only mean..._

"Get ready for a shock."

_~ Tomorrow it will be scattered, Becoming ashes, becoming ashes… ~_

Her face glued itself to the window and she saw two fighter jets fly past, followed a moment later by a loud boom. There was a bright flash that looked almost like the rising sun. But she knew that wasn't what it was.

A large fire erupted above the trees and a large plume of white smoke rose as the conservatory was quickly devoured.

_~ White breath, Like the fog… ~_

The car shook beneath them, the rumble from the explosion had finally reached them.

"Waah..." Saya yelped in shock.

Yanbaru and her Father were no more.

_~ Becoming ashes, Becoming ashes… ~_

She thought once more of her Father's smiling face. He might have been gone, but his memory was still there. He was still there in her heart.

For he was her Father. And she was proud to be his daughter.

_~ The stardust of this evening… ~_

_Accept your past… _that was what he had said. And she would do as she was told. But no matter who that past caused her to become, she would always be Saya.

_I will always be my Father's daughter._

_~ Does it become a star? ~_

* * *

A/N: This episode was so sad. I didn't want George to die… T.T

I loved that last move Saya pulled in the novel, where she jumped up on the Chiropteran and stabbed it through the head^^ I had to put that in how it happened, the rest of the fight I changed a little. Not much. Oh and the Chiropteran hurling chunks of dead Chiropterans was the same too. I thought that was funnyXD

The fluff returns next chapter!!

Next chapter: Like the enchanting taste of love…


	17. tears: SayaxHagi

Gomen nasai. I'm so sorry for not updating this in so long. I figured I should update this too… since I promised I would… but I'm finding it rather hard to do both stories at the same time… I'm so focused on Returning to You, it's difficult to concentrate on other stories. :/ I had another chapter finished, back in December… but I didn't like it afterwards… and I had to so I wrote this… but the story for the summary at the bottom of last chapter is still in the works =)

The title comes from Ai Otsuka's song 'tears'. Such a sad song… T.T

This is set right after the group returns from New York.

* * *

Chapter 17: tears

_Summary: Every time I think of you… _

* * *

"Saaaya?"

"Nani?" Saya's gaze broke from the flurry of green before her. She looked up just as her best friend plowed into her.

Kaori huffed lightly, then giggled at the black-haired girls absent-mindedness. "I asked you what you are going to do for that science report?"

_Report? _That's right… they had a report due in two days. But Saya wasn't able to think about such trivial matters, she had more important things on her mind. Her hibernation, that mysteriously hadn't claimed her yet, and her missing Knight. "I don't know. I haven't decided yet…"

"Hmm. So, what are you going to do tonight? Maybe we can go to the mall?" Kaori looked hopeful. They hadn't had any best-friend time in a long while.

"I…" Saya wasn't sure she could handle such a 'normal' thing at the moment, but she didn't want to hurt Kaori's feelings. "I have an appointment this afternoon. And I promised Kai I would help him clean up the pub." There… that wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh…" Her face saddened.

Saya's red-brown orbs returned to the lively young shoots before her. The large tree that had once been at the heart of the school grounds had been cut down two years ago. Supposedly in dedication to their late teacher Mr. Inamine, but Saya knew the truth. The large gashes and blood-stains that had been left in the bark of the tree that night would have revealed the lie the U.S. Military had told to cover up the Chiropteran attack.

_But it is still so full of life… _The stump that remained after the once large tree was removed now sprouted many small shoots. Hope for a new life.

Just like her life was now laid out before her, to live as she wished with no fear of fighting. _But… _Saya thought ruefully, _what is the point if the one you want to share that life with is not there?_

"I have to go…" Saya mumbled sadly, turning away from the tree.

"Alright. Maybe we can go this weekend." She giggled, happy mood returning. "And get some sleep! That way you wont fall asleep in class tomorrow!"

"Hai." Saya forced a smile for her friend before turning and heading back inside the school. She had a stop to make before leaving.

She didn't know why she did it, it was like something was pulling her, willing her to climb the stairwells and walk the halls all the way up to the third level of the building, and to Biology lab…

The door slid open quietly and Saya stepped inside. Empty. But as she stood there, the events of that night replayed in her head, the monster smashing desks and beakers and displays, all the blood, and the man. Her gaze fell to the spot where she had lain in the floor, wrapped in the arms of that handsome stranger.

_Hagi…_

She could practically taste his blood on her tongue, could feel his lips against hers…

Blinking back tears, she turned and left the room.

Her feet carried her away from Koza Commercial High School to the front doors of a small building. Julia's clinic. She had another appointment today.

Saya walked slowly back to Julia's office in the rear part of the building, the blond doctor was waiting, preparing a blood drip. "Kon'nichi wa, Julia-san."

Her untied hair swayed as she turned to look to the door. "Ah, Saya. You're early today."

"Hai." Saya agreed with a slightly hesitant tone. "I have an essay to do tonight." It was the only excuse she could think of, she didn't want Julia to know she was thinking about her lost Chevalier, she couldn't stand those sympathetic eyes everyone gave her when she let slip her thoughts… even Kai's was too much to bare.

"Oh? Well then we best get this over with then, hmm?" Julia smiled a knowing smile, and Saya knew she hadn't been fooled.

---------

Thump…

_Mmm? _Saya opened her eyes and gazed around the black room. There was nothing but darkness. "Hello?" Her echoing call was drowned out by a noise…

Thump… thump…

_What is that…? _She opened her mouth to call again but before she could make a sound another noise echoed through the air. A somber, haunting melody. A cello.

She began walking, searching for the source of the music and listening as the strange beating continued grow in volume.

Thump thump… thump… thump…

She searched for what seemed like hours but still, she found nothing. Eventually the music began to fade, until all she could hear were the palpitating beats. With a start she realized, it too, was beginning to dwindle.

_It's… slowing down?_

Thump… thump…

Saya strained her ears to listen. What was it? Why did it sound so familiar?

Thump…

_One… _Softer than before…

Thump…

_Two… _Even lower… Franticly, she turned, searching for the fading noise. Strange, it was almost like the sound of someone's heartbeat…

Thump…

_Three… _so low… Like they were dying…

"Saya?"

Something clasped to her shoulder, gently shaking her.

Startled, Saya's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, looking around the room. Julia stood beside the bed, the room was still well lit from the late afternoon sun.

_A dream? _Saya felt a pounding in her chest. Thumpthumpthumpthump… A heart beat. Like the dream. It was as if she had heard the sound of someone's heart fading, as if they were… She blinked and shook her head to rid the thought, then looked to the taller woman. "Julia-san?"

"You fell asleep. You are finished for the day so you can go now, Saya. Get some rest."

"Hai." Saya stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. She hesitated. "Um. I will see you tomorrow… Sayonara, Julia-san." The girl smiled faintly and then left the room.

Saya was lost inside her head as she caught the bus to the other side of town.

Her thoughts focused on the dream she had had. The music… the heartbeat… It was connected, it had to be. When the music had began, the beating had increased, and as the melody died, it had began to fade as well… it almost seemed as if the heart _couldn't_ beat without the music.

A chill ran down her spine… _That is not so different than how I feel… without Hagi here… _She laid her hand over her chest to feel her heart's rhythmic thudding. Each beat felt slower and softer than the last.

She blinked. Was it possible…? Could it be that she had been hearing the sound of her own fading heart beat? That thought scared her more than it should.

Another shiver ran through her. She needed to take her mind off of that dream. So she directed her attention outside the window and watched as the city passed by.

------

Park Avenue hadn't changed at all since they had been gone. The same shops still lined each side of the street. The same vendors stood here and there, still trying to sell trinkets and snacks to shoppers. The same dais-like flower beds lined the edge of the sidewalk in front of the little dress shop.

Saya stopped to take in the fragrance of the fuchsia colored blossoms of one shrub, giggling to herself as she recalled Riku's jokes about her falling into it. It had been across the street from this shop that she had first seen… Hagi…

Her eyes slowly rose from the lovely blooms to the sidewalk across the street, replaying in her mind the sight she had witnessed that day.

It was almost like she was seeing it for the first time all over again. Hagi sitting there, looking elegant as always, fingers skillfully traveling over the neck of the cello, while his other hand pulled the bow back and forth across the strings, producing a beautiful melody. That look of deep concentration on his face. The piercing blue-grey eyes when he had looked up at her.

"Hagi…" she heard herself whisper. She felt something slid down her cheek and her fingers instinctively came to her face. Water…? Tears.

_No… I… I have to get out of here… _Feeling as if she would break down at any minute she turned and ran. Paying no mind to what direction she went.

She heard yells of protest as she barreled through crowds of pedestrians, horns honking as she darted in front of automobiles.

When everything grew quiet, finally she slowed to a walk, breathing heavily, tears still streaming down her face. Looking around she noticed she was well outside the city. Here there was nothing but the highway, the Okinawan forest, and the beautiful sound of the ocean. _No one will find me here… no one will see me cry._

She turned to look out at the ocean and was startled to see a large rock jutting up from the surf. It was her rock, her favorite place in Okinawa. It had been so long since she had been here…

Without even thinking about moving, her feet carried her down the concrete stairs to the sand. She sat down, gently kicking off her leather shoes and buried her feet into the coarse sand.

_It's so nice here. _Saya smiled gently to herself, scooping a handful of sand into a small pile. She hoped that Kai would bring the girls here when they were a little bigger. They would enjoy it here. And maybe one day Lulu could play here too. Julia was so close to developing a cure for the Thorn, surely she could find a way to allow the girl to come out into the sun light as well. And this would be a good place for some quiet time with Hagi…

She felt her throat tighten and, for what seemed to be the millionth time today, the prickly feeling in her eyes.

Red Shield hadn't found any trace of him yet. But they had found clues. And Lulu was completely set on the belief that he was alive. Saya wanted nothing more than to believe her completely.

But why is it… _every time I think of you… the tears begin to overflow. _

She looked down at the small mound of sand she had formed. That night at the Met, she had realized what the strong feelings she had been harboring for him truly meant, she was in love with him. But she still had no idea of the true depths of these emotions. _Maybe… I am even more in love with him than I though. _

In her long years, she had never acknowledged these feelings. Had never experienced them. How was she supposed to know what they truly meant, their full power?

She felt helpless and alone in his absence. She missed him so much it was painful. The only thing keeping her going was the hope that it was only a temporary thing, that soon he would return.

A single drop of water fell from the tip of her nose onto the dry ground, watching as it was absorbed by the parched earth, leaving no trace it had ever been there.

And as she watched this she realized she was afraid. Afraid that she would forget him again. And if he wasn't there to remind her who he was, there was no guarantee that she would ever be able to remember. _I don't want to forget him, not again. _She had to choke back the sob that threatened to rip from her throat.

She knew that if she were well enough to do it, she would have already set out to find him. She couldn't bare the thought of going to sleep without seeing him first, without hearing him say 'sleep well, Saya' in that familiar, loving tone of his. That was how it had always been. He was always there to wish her good night, and knowing he wouldn't be this time frightened her. It made her feel alone.

"_You are not alone, Saya… not ever." _Saya looked out at the water, remembering how Hagi had once told her this. And in truth, she wasn't. She had a family and friends now; Kai, and Lulu, nieces, David and Julia-san, and Lewis, Okamura and Jahana-san. They depended on her, cared for her, and she loved them just the same.

It was silly crying like this. Hagi would not want her to cry over him, it was just how he was. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she stood, looking out at the setting sun. Hagi would come back if he could. He had told her that himself… _"Even if we are somehow separated from each other… I will find you, no matter what it takes." _She would hang on to those words until she saw him again.

If her slumber claimed her before this then… she could wait. Hagi had been doing the same for far longer a time.

Saya slipped her shoes back on and ran back to the road. She needed to get home, to her family, and make good on the time she had left with them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again… I will try to update again soon…maybe after I get a couple more chapters of _Returning to You _posted.

Review?

Next Chapter: to be determined...


End file.
